Unknown Girl
by HaoXRose
Summary: What happends when a girl somehow travels to Doby village where the shaman tournament is?Also, what happends when she meets Yoh and Hao? Wich side will she choose? Good or evil? will love intertwine with destiny?HaoXOc
1. Unknown girl

Chapter: Unknown girl

Disclamer: I do not own shaman king but I do own Anne.

HaoXRose: Hi, eh, this is my first story of shaman king, well technicly, its a commic book I did myself and then made into writing, so please be nice. Also I have put the english versions of the characters names but do not worry, I made sure you'l know who's who lol . I hope you enjoy! 'Cause im trying a new form of story telling.(sorry for any mistakes!) Rose

Status of my character name: Anne, long brown hair with bangs, green eyes, and a hacker, the rest you'll find out during the story, oh and by the way, when someone is thinking, the writing will be very dark

Anne was sitting on her computerin the living room, surffing the net like always, her hobby was hacking music files from sites, so that is what she was doing. She was looking at the screan, it indecated dance music but also it had a pop up that said hacker alert. Rose sigh

"A challenge, it better bwe a good one..." she thought

Righ-cliking the mouse and typing the password to all files 'delta X', moments later, she hacked in.

"sign Disapointing... realy!** It was way too easy!"**

The computer was starting to show some smoke around it, Rose face lit up with a cluless look

" The hell! That's..Imposible!" she yelled at the inanimate computer

Anne quickly went to work on her computer to see what was the problem, the computer blinked and typed by itself ' program..) Status.. Compramise 010010101..'. Again, she tried to get rid of the problem but infact, she made it worse! Then the computer went blank, an image faded on the screen.

"...what the hell! What kind of virus is that!" she whispered

The screen was starting to have some colors forming in to a swirling warping effect, her eyes where hypnotized. Suddenly, Anne fell uncontience. Out of know where the computers screan started to glow a bright light then sucked Rose in...

Next thing you know, Anne is falling though this weird white-greening glow and spiritish-ghost flying everywhere. Still unconscious, she was slowly waking up, she just realizes that she is falling from thins warpish pit.

The headphones she was wearring around her neck started to slipp off of her untill she grabbed them, but a piece of misplaced wires entered her skin and made a deap wound.

" Damn I'm falling and my headphones broke! Aqlso im not ij my living room anymore!Damn it!..Im falling! Someone help me!"

Anne still called for someone even if she knew know one was there. Then this blue being came towards her.

" Take my hand, I am part of thee, enter your blood I will. Never let go, stay free." said the unknown being

This turn of even made Anne come unconscious again.

" Protect you... I will"It whispered

Then an oracle bell appeared on her hand that indicated 'shaman name Anne-Canadian-'

☼In doby vilage, close to the great spirit☼

On the beach where sitting the lilly five

**Lily(brainy act one):** aw man!

**Ella(chear leader):**...

**Milly(lil' girl): **Im bored!

**Sally(tough one):** This is a waste of my time!

**Sharona(the leader of the gang):** Just...patient!

**Sharona:** W got to focus! Now that the past is behind us, we can live in Doby Village!

**Ella:** Yah...Better then the past!

**Milly:**Hey look! Something is comming out of the great spirit

The gang startes at the great spirit trying to find what milly was pointing at, then a girl with brown hair and head phones fall out of the great spirit.

**Lily:** Ak! Its falling into the lake!

Then the unknown girl falls into the lake, Sharona looks at the lake and thought;

**Sharona:** **Something comming out of the great spirit must be precious!**

**Ella:**Well...Someone get it!

Sally step out of the gang and point at her self

**Sally:** Ill get it!

**Sally:** ((She runs and jumps in the lake, and started swiming into the lake))

**Sally:what am I looking for anyway?...There a person!**

The girls air is comming out of her mouth like a pop bottle emtying itself.

**Sally:She's looking air fast! Hold on you!**

While the rest of the lily fives are waiting impatiently for sally to return, they see Sally gasping for air. As holding a body

**Sally:You better be alive!**

Sally trying to swim and not trying to let go of the girl. At the beach Sally was catching her breath and slowly put down the unknown girl. Milly ran toward her friend.

**Milly:** Its a person! Quick someone check if their alive!

Sally smilled lightly, proud of herslef as she just saved a life.

**Sally:**Mmmm. Dont worry, she's just unconcious. I saved her just in time before she was about to swallow water!

**Ella:** We should bring her to a reasting bed and get her food!

**Sharona:**Yah! We should so she can regain consciousness!

**Lily:**Well.. We can bring her at the patch café they have both of those needs,

**Sharona:** Good idea! Lets go then!

☼ Entry of the patch café☼

Sally had the women on her back carrying her all that way

**Sally:**Make sure she doesnt fall! If she does, its your fault, not mine!

Silva lift his head to see what the young girls where up to, Yoh and the gang where sitting there as usual, Yoh turned his head to face them.

**Yoh:** heh heh heh Look guys! Its the Lily five!

**Morty(manta):**What'cha got there?

**Sally:** This is, we dont know who she is! We need a bed so she can rest, and when we got here, I noticed she was bleeding at the hand, so we also need bandages.

☼1hour 30 later☼

The girl was lying in a bed, a blue glow was around her. Slowly waiking up she noticed she wasnt in her living room anymore, she got up and placed her hand on her forehead, it acked, the nits clicked, she was't in Canada Anymore! The she spotted a boy in the corner of the beige room, he had brown spiked hair, green pants, an orange headphone and weird looking sandals.

He smilles and screamed out Hi.

" Where am I, who the hell are you and how long have you been watching over me!" she yelled at the headphones boy

Anne gave the most suspicious look you could of ever imagined, the boy just smilled.

"Wow, thats a lot of questions, well ... your in Doby Village, Im Yoh Asakura and i've been looking after you ever since the 'lils saved you." Yoh smilled.

Anne noticed her hand was bandaged

" My...my hand, its been..."she whispered

" **I remember that damned wire entered my skin and opend a painful wound..." she thought**

" Faust examined your hand, it was pretty deep so Faust instuld stiches and bandages." he looked at her hand as well

He continued to smile, it was getting on her nerve how could smeone smille for so long, if she was like him, man her lips would start to shake of tiredness.

"Faust as surprised of how your wound was deap, what did you do?" he pointed to make it obvious about the hand

"mmm. What happened agin... Oh yah i remember" she yelled

she said as she hit her head the noticed that she hit her head with the bandaged hand

" ow ow ow ow ow ow...".

"Like I was saying... When i was, em , hack—I mean searching the net, I recieved a virus, got sucked in, My head phones slipped and as I reached them I somehow got something into my hand...and now..my headphones are drenched and dead TT"

Anne looked at her head phones

"They where my favorite! Fudge!"

Yoh looked at her, with sadden eyes then obviously fallowed by a smile, he handed his orange headphones.

"Here... You broke yours, so here, take mind. Heck I can buy an other one for 3 doby dollars!"

Anne took the headphones and stared at them for a while, withought her knowing, she started to blush.

"..Thanks Yoh"

"**He's so cool! And positive... more then me when im able to hack in...**."she thought

"...So..." yoh trailed off

" **I wonder...**"he thought a moment and starring at the wall

" So what happend when you where in the computer, sounds.. Very, INTERESTING..."

Anne staired around the room thinking theres a way out but there was only a door, and Yoh was bliking the entrance..my luck.

"I got sucked in, felt weird, Felt dizy, get knocked out for minutes.. I think, wokeup noticed I was falling, I knew It was hopeless to call out for help, but I did anyways, then a blue blur ghoast like thing came, said it would..protect me and stay with me, then it also said it would enter my blood to be permanent then, somehing appeared on my arm. I felt this tremendus wind and then felt the blue thing go in...Now im here..."

You looked at her like it was a pity party, but then he smiled(yet again)

"So ... you have a spirit! So ...your a shaman, that oracle is yours!**"**

You handed the puple oracle, she took it and read it

"**Anne**... Shaman ? But, I dont , unless... maybe I do! That thing in me!... Yoh! Do you... are you a shaman or a spirit!"she jumped on Yoh s body and pinned him on the ground

Yoh laughed

"heheheh me a spirit I aint' dead! Im a shaman!... Say 'spirit form' with faith"

Anne looked at him like he was nuts, but tried anyway, and boy did it fail, she didnt think it work so obviously nothing happened. You tilted his head a bit.

"This might take long... Maybe ilill doit, you'll understand!... Amidamaru! SPIRIT FORM!"

A samourail faded in back if yoh, wind blowing from each direction. Yoh raised his hand up in the air and the samourail started to warp in spirit flame mode.

" HI! I'm amidamaru"

Anne staired at the blue spirit floating in front of her face. Her teeth clentched trying to not scream, finally she was able to say the word 'hi' but in the highest note ever. She shook her head and took of her blouse that was coverring her black tank top.

"... Okay, here I go... Spirit form...to whom ever that with me!"

She raised her hand, out of know where a female yellow flame mode spirit poped out, it had earrings like Zekes(hao)

" You have finally summoned me!" sdaid ther floating ball

" Oh wow she's so cute!" said yoh and Anne

" Im, Windy, the wind spirit, I was now saved from the spirit of fire, withought me, it is'nt that strong! And I am forever greatfull to you!"

Yoh at Windy in shock and then staired at Anne who was gazing the element spirit.

" **That thing was part of Zekes spirit!**" thought yoh

" That is so cool! I get my favorite element as my spirit buddy! Hahaha."

Amidamaru was floating around Windy. While Windy and Anne where getting aquinted.

Yoh just let go of the subject of Windy beingpart of Zekes spirit.

" Lets go meet the gang... Man I am realy sure there gonna like you!"He smilled

".. When you mean "gang" do you mean 2 or more.. Heh heh...oh boy."

Yoh opened the door and smilled to all his friends then let the new girl get out of the room

"Ladies & gentlement...and spirits. Here she is!"

Anne lift her head up trying to not blush to hard, her hand on her chest laid eyes to the huge groups of people surrounding her. Big, tall, short black, white, green you name it even blue hair!

She was so surprised how much friends that Yoh asakura had with him.

" HI...em... Im Anne-Marie Gagné, but Rose for short please."she bowed

The cround smilled at her some with bigger smiles then other, some wanted to just shaked er hand... like Rio(Ryu). After all the 15 introductions by women , men and spirits, Anna Kioyama gave her the coldest stare Anne have ever witness.

" wairing Yoh's head phones, what gives?"anna looked at her fiersly

"blink blink And? He gave them to me ! Since my old ones broke!...What your problem!"she said simply

Anna grabbed Yoh by the colar of his blouse and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

" Yoh, is this true?"

Yoh blushed by the thought Anna actually did care why someone had his stuff.

"...Yah, its true, I did give it to her."

In the corner of the eye, Anna gaved yet an other cold stare to Anne

" Im watching you girl!" and anna left

Anne felt a cold wind going on her.

" Woah, that stare actually felt cold"

Then Anne suddenly realized that Windy was blowing wind on her.

" Very funny Windy!" Anne frowned

" Well, its for the, em, dramatics?**" she said to back up her 'joke'**

" Fine" Anne gave up and let her spirit win

Anne walked close to Tammy(Tamao)

"Hey Tammy? What's with Anna it looks like shes...you know, shes..posessive over Yoh, why?"

Tammy started to blush hardcore But then laid eyes to the ground.

" Anna and you are destined to get married, so there fiancés."

Annes eyes where big as plates...

" M...Maried?Fiancé? Noooooooooooooooooo"

At noon everybody where eating, Anne was just exploring the patch café cause she was afraid to moove any further to unknown territory. Anne noticed that Silva was cooking the food for shaman tuornament participents.

"...heh heh... hi..." she stamered

"How may I help you? Im silva!**"**

"**: I dont remember he in our shaman list, ill report her to Goldva." thought silva**

" Ehm, is it okay if i cook what I want?"she asked

" Imj guessing its your first time here so ill let you only once..." said silva with a smile to assure her

" Thanks, well Im ready!" Anne had an appron on

Also had her hair tied up and was wearing an apron

"You have Oxo chicken, rice and turkey?... Thanks I found it!" she asked

Silva smiled at just thought it was funny how the yougn lady acted, a couple iof seconds later and ose had her turkey in bits and pieces, and her rice with Oxo was cooking on the stove, as it was finish, she added the tyurkey in the rice. Silva just stared at how fast she was and smelled the rices wonderful odor. When she was finished she shoved parsley just to make it look professionnal, and even more delicious.

" Smels good and looks good huh Windy?"

Windys eyes whent all cute and bublish. And started to slobber

" Sure does!"

"**: Windy! But, thats the name of one of the elemental spirit from Zekes fire spirit!" thought silva as hes face stared at the spirit**

Rio's hair was the shaped of heart and so was his eyes.

"Sit with me Anne!" said Rio

" Thanks for the offer.. Eh Rio but, I think ill sit next to Yoh and Tamera(tammy)... not that there anything wrong or anything...**besides the fact that your eyes are heart shaped!"**

Anne gave some rice in Windy's mouth to she can it it. Everyone stared at her.

" I though you couldnt feed you spirit!" said manta

Anne took out a book with Mantas face on it and had written for a title 'Mortemers Dictionnary'

"Technivcaly your right Morty, as the dictionnary here sais, only elementcan eat, and Windy is wind so she is aloud!"

Everyones eyes widenth f surprise by her phrase, even Anna

**Anna, Tammy, Rio, Jun, Len(ren) Trey(Horo horo) Jacko(chocolove), Faust 8 and other spirits: I though Zeke had them all!**

Outside of Doby village, a man with long hair and a poncho is falling down the skies toward the patch café. Back into the patch café Anne is confused by the look of everyone.

" Why is everyone staring at me?** Quite scary!"**

"Not HIM!**" whispered windy**

Windy returned into the body of her owner. Anne blinked a couple of time and Yoh just looked at her.

" ... That was weird!"

" something scared Windy, I wonder what!" said yoh

" And who's HIM?" said Anne

In the entrence Zeke appears from the skies with his companion Opacho(obacho), his hair in his face, he removed it by his hand. He looks at the group and gave a smirk.

" Hello brother!"

"Zeke!((he screamed))" said yoh

" ** daydreaming Damn his HOT! No.. Sexy!" thought Anne**

Zeke looked at Opacho, the little boy with his little orange pancho just looked at him back with his big black eyes. Then he noticed a new person among them, Anne.

"**Windy, she with her, surrounding her, how the hell did she optened her?" he thought**

" Its seems you have a new recruit brother, she looks strong, is she not?" said Zeke calmly

He laid his eyes only on her,lift one of his eyebrow.

" You! Tell me you name!" he said as he pointed at her

"back to reality My name? Its Anne"

"Come, I have something to ask you!"

Anne was slowly walking to him until Yoh grabbed her arm

" What are you doing Rose! He's evil! You dont know what he's done!Please!"

Zeke smiled even more, and laught lightly. Anna was coverd by fire(literaly) by how angry she was at how much Yoh tried to protect her.Anne gazed at Yoh for a while.

"... Yoh... Hey Yoh, dont worry I am not gonna get hurt or anything. I never refuse helping others, dont worry nothing will happen." Anne reassured him

" Let her go Yoh! She's right." said anna as she looked away from the scean

" You gonna come or not?" Zeke trailed on

" **eh..** Im comming" she slowly walked close to him

" heh heh"he laufhed

" So... where are we going?...Yah know... to talk..."

"Hold my hand!" he smilled

"SAY WHA?** BLUSH" anne looked at him**

" Your heard me right...""** OMG someone kill me!** Eh.." thought Anne.

Finaly Anne took his hand and Zeke said something that he has something for her, Anne staid silent. Out of know where, flames engulfed Zeke and Anne, then they dissepeared in mid air. The only thing that was left was Yoh's orange headphones on the ground.

"She's gone!"

Yoh grabbed back his head phones and put them on his head.

" **He wanted to talk, not take!... Zeke!"**

**HaoXRose:**K so this is it, im pretty nervious , because, like all my anime friends liked it in comic book but now its writen!lol well please leave some reviews, if i have some ill continue!

Thanks for reading! Rose


	2. The girl who over came the

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king but I do own Anne

HaoXRose: Hi everyone, its me again, ppl started to write reviews and inspired me to continue, sure there was other that was about to report me cause the person thought it was 'script' but its okay with the help of a reviewer person, i can now do it the way i like it ;) Hope you like this one!

Chapter 2: The clueless girl who over came the task

Anne was on the ground knocked out. " Instal this on her Opacho" Zeke handed Opacho a neclace in the shape of a silver star. Opacho looked at him with his big dark eyes, but then followed orders. As Opacho left the female body,Anne woke up." W..where am I? Whern't I at the patch café?" as she arose, she saw Zeke sitting on a bulder and Opancho standing beside him, he grined " Well, you finally woken up!" She jumped away by screaming"Ak! Dont scare me like Yoh did!" Zeke just continued to smille but inside he was quite surprised of what facial expression she had on her face. " where am I?" She just staired at him, first he thought she was in shock , but eventually she just smilled.

"Your name is Zeke right? So ... what did you wanted to ask me?" She started to blush furiously "Please marry me!" she thought. Zeke smiled at her " Before the real question I need you to 'read' a book...".

He took out a book from his pancho and handed it to Anne." With that neclace no matter what, she'll absorb everything, all her hidden potential will come out slowly" he thought as he let go of the book. The girl stared at the book "Damn this thing is old! Like what 500 yrs?" she thought as she paged throught it "A...book... Zeke? These pages are blank! How the hell do want me to read this crap!"

Zeke approached her, his hand got her chin, his face getting closer, her heart beated faster and faster, she blushed furiously, not knowing what is happening, her body became stiff.

His lips touched hers, and then started to french kiss as he let go he whispered in her ear"Its a magic book, you go in a portal and see it". Her green eyes met his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Ill do it".

☼In front of the tunel☼

Zeke made a spell and opened the portal, the wind picked up and Zekes pancho flew, it made him so delicious! "Step indise you'll feel so good" He smilled evily. She looked at him then the portal. " Heck, what harm can it do? I might loose my mind cause I know this isnt real but whatever." She just walked in like it was a normal thing. As she disapeered in the mystic portal, Zeke grinned again "Interesting, she did not hesitate like the others! And she dosent even know whats awaiting for her, heheh".

Opacho looked at him as he did a little maniacle laugh." About now, she will see my 1000 year old past, she'll experience and feel everything that I have felt at that time. This book is so suductive, she will have to come on my team. Also, making Windy stronger." Moments later Anne came out of the portal, she was so quiet, she looked around and gazed at her hand, blinked a couple of times. Zeke and Opacho looked at her wonderring if she's gonna be with him "That was wierd... yet cool...yet awsome, bit i dont get it...what was it about?" Zeke tried and said trhis under his breath "Arent you full of surprises".

She looked even more confuzed by his reaction, was she suposed to learn something of his book? She just thought it was gonna be like a movie. Zeke got back on his feet, his hand was getting closer to her chest, her whole face has gotten red like a tomato.

His hand grabbed the necklace around her neck and showed it to her. Her eyes grew wide as she spoke " So beautiful! How? Huh? Since when? Where did that come from?" Zeke turn his back towards her " I shall transport you back to my brother and his rediculus friends, if they ask what happend. You will answer them that I wantedWindy but you refuzed! And keep the neclace at all time, no mater what!"

"How does he know Windy?" she thought as flames ingulfed her "Wait! How do you know Windy?" . Then she was gone, and Zeke continued his way back to his group.

HaoXRose: So yah how is it? I liked it..sure personaly I thought Zeke is a fast kisser in this chapter but I couldnt sustained myself...lol well see yah next chapter!Rose


	3. Discovery

HaoXRose: Yah okay I dont know why we need disclaimers, and the only reason I realy shove em on is cause everyone put them on... so I might as well make something new! HaoXRoses corner!

HaoXRoses corner: Welcome everybody, this is haoXroses corner, and you are now on the 3 chapter yes the third chapter I cant believe this but I cant wait, my dream of letting ppl reading my fan fics are comming reality...now on with yonder's reading lol!

Chapter 3: Discovery

"AAAAHHHH" shouted Anne as she was falling down the sky towards the village.

Mean while in the streets of Doby village, Rio is crying of sadness " Why? Why did she leave with him!" his pompador floped on his face as he spreaded his arms to make it look even more dramatic, and out of knowwhere, Anne falls into his arm. His face surprised and his hair ploped back to normal. Annee blinked looking where she landed and thought holly cow she was lucky, she turned her head and had a cat-ish face on her "yo!" Rio let her down on the ground and started to embrace her, and crying of joy" OOOO, Im so happy to see you! Zeke didnt harm you!"

She tapped his back by saying there there...Rio...there there. The intercomb og the grand shaman councal started so give that high screenching noise, everyone bent down and covered there ears.

**cough... gru hehm... S'cuse me... for those of you who still didnt find a team, we will get a one on one matches each two days! We will try out today, this so Goldva, thank you**

The wind blew in her hair as she stood there confuzed."Rioo...whats going on?"☼After Rio's explination☼ The girl was paniquing" What? I dont even know what is furioku!" Rio tried to look hot as he smilled " Well..." ☼After more explinations☼ She slouched her back a bit as she made a puppy look. " Ouch, well I wonder when I get my turn...". As Rio and Anne decided to return to the patch café, everyone smilled at her except Anna. The new girl started to wabble and slammed the wall, everyone got out of there chair and ran to see if Anne was okay, she smilled lightly" Im okay! I just need ...water its probably dehidration... I think ill stay in my room.." As she left to go at her room, everyone was whisperrring of the strange even that just occured.

Later on, Tammy looked conscerned " Anne has been in that room for an hour, I wonder if she is alright..." Anna winced, "cant you see?" everyone gave there attention to the blond girl as she playd with her beads around her neck. As she stoped playing around with the neclace she straightened her back to look even more serious. " Her powers are increassing rapidly for no reason at all, and is ticking me off..." Yoh looked down thinking of her.

Just then someones oracle bell rang.

Len:Is that mine?...nope...

Jacko(chocolove):no...

Yoh:nope aint mine...

Faust:not mine

Rio and Horohoro: nope aint mine either...

Anne's door slamed opened, as she stuck out her oracle bell "My oracle-mabob is broken... its doing a weird noise... How do I shut this thing up?" Everyone tripped by her stupidness...but you cant blame her, she just jlearned this stuff just today. Yoh got up and pointed at the screan of the oracle bell "Do what it sais", on the oracle bell, its blinked -name you team-

Her lips lifted and ended up as a huge smille... "SOUL STAR!"-soul star vs Northern Wolf-

She looked at her opponents name with disciuss, "erg...that reminds me of my stupid brother...arg...bad memories..." -tomorow at 3:00 pm at.. The canion stage-

The next day at the cannion stage, had a HUGE ring so her and her opponent can fight and so the other shaman fighters can watch(kinda like those baseball games inToronto or in the US)

ARA shouted the croud as Silva greated them all, at the center stood silva in his shaman councial clothing. As he raised his right hand he screamed " Souls star vs Northern wolf, here is Soul star and on my left, Northern wolf!". Her opponent had white hair with brown streaks and had the ugliest fur clothing.

"Windy! Normal stage!" windy was engulfed by her own wind power and transformed her slef exacly like Anne, but with Gloves similar to zekes but had a moon instead of a star, she also had earings like Zekes, but her cloathing was a no sleeve t-shirt with a picture of a flame in the front and on the back had elemental writen on it, her pants where red as blood. Anne backed away from her spirit "The HELL?" Windy smilled, it was so weird it was looking at a miror or having your own twin like asakura yoh. "Hi! I get my normal stage for the future of my master" Anne took a closer look, "I like your clothes..."

"Hi Hotty! Im Alex by the way! Can we start now before i feel like doing somethin' else to yah" Anne started to blush, the guy may not have good style but heck, he was kindda cute...now back to the battle. "FANG!come on and take the stage" hes spirit revealed himself, a yellow wolf spirit but with 2 tails. - Start- announced Silva Both Alex and fang pounced and running with hight spead with claws on them, "HOLY FUCK! WAREWOLF ATTACK!" she jet-runned away from him. "C'mon cuty you cant run from me for ever! Now stop moving so I can make a move on you heheh" she looked at him with a seriously creaped out face "Purvert!". Windy just looked at Anne running like a lunny tunes on a rampage. " Imaginate a weapon Anne-san!" She triped but her hand landed on the ground, and took the other hand and made her turn to her opponent and jumped at him.

"..ah!Boxing gloves!" purple light surrounded her hands and turn like she asked and as she got closer to the wolf pervert she punched him in the face.As Alex flew a few feet away from her he hit his spirit by accident as well " That'll teach you to mess with me!" Windy rejoined her sensei in her master-form-look-a-like. "You ready?" Anne looked at her "yup! Bow and arrow!". As Windy transformed herself . "Cool! Air tight contained weapons! SWEET!". As Alex and fang got up, Anne shot her arrow up in the air, the arrow was multiplying its self, and next thing you knew, he had hundreds of arrows commin' at him.

"Oh CRAP!""Dodge em Fang!" they dodged them like those old games that you have to avoid the attacks and stuff, and when they finally dodged all the arrows some pined his clothes down on the ground, Windy triped " Aw common! We didnt defeat them yet?" Anne blinked "man, he's good...even for a purvert..." mean while in the crowed Zeke was standing in his gang watching the girls fight. " Windy, that wonderful spiri, helped me more then I thought! She takes the appearence of her future masters self and Anne still had the neclace and has my earrings, gloves and the clothed just speak my name... so it is sertain that she will join my pond"

Windy looked at Anne, wich made her kinda look like Zeke " Hey Anne! Tighten your fist to summon all your furioku so I can go to my ultimate stage!" Anne put her hand together and bowed lowly " Ok! Just dont give me that look...its too much like Zekes!" Windy agreed.

As she tightened her fist, a blue-ish glow submerged out of her palms, she felt the power through her entire body. A huge beast arose from that glow, a yellow beast that loked exactly like Zekes Fire spirit. Anne was standing in windys palm looking up to her " Wow! Your huge!" The whole crowd started to scream and whispering.

While Zeke just relaxed and grined, and checked her spirit out slowly " She's realy surprising, she is pretty close to my own strengh, I like her she surpasses what I expect of her!...also that neclasse did a good job too..." he thought as he gazed at this yellow look-a-like of his own spirit.

Anne shivered and felt deeper in the palm of Windy. "Your so different! Is that realy you?...Ill have to get used to you!" Alex was trying to get out of his sticky sittuation. But couldnt budge his arms or legs cause the arrows, but when he saw the huge sprit over him, he panicked. Anna flinched and lowered her eyebrowes " She must of read Zekes Tome!"

Annes eye whent psyco-green hypno-ish style " where where we?...Oh yes crush him my bad memories shall perish!" as Windys humando arm was about to small the body of her opponent she had a flash back of her christmas when she gave a wolf toy to her brother and how happy he was, she let out a tear and her eyes went back to normal. "Stop!" as she screached, Windy stoped her attack as her fist was 8 centemeter from his face. She fell to her knease and stammered " I...I...almost killed..."Windy got back to the other stage and put her arm around Anne. "Its okay! You didnt, calm down..now deep breaths! Its okay!" In the intercomb Silvas vioce was heard- Winner Anne because her opponant is knocked out!-

HaoXRose:oh man in my comming book i didnt have a heard time to describe the story , but I like this ,its like a challenge for me to not draw all the time for each picture, and when i continue you guys are gonna see the end of it before my friends do ! There waiting for the comic book to be done lol I hope youll like the next chapter!

Rose ps, thanks mistress of the unity star's for your help!


	4. The encounter

Chapter 5:Dream come true?

HaoXRose's corner: Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyd the past chapters! This one might be a little weird but I think you'll get it the beginning that is, the rest is okay. No need to worry my friends...Hope you enjoy this one!

Anne continued to embrace Zeke's chest that wasnt covered by his pancho, as she looked up, her face was filed with tears, her hair kindda stuck to her face my the wetness.He just looked at her eyes wide still processing thru his mind what just happened. And put her head back on his chest.

Zeke lowered his eyes a the crying girl, he smilled lightly andput his hand on his head to comfort her, his hand started tio lightly glow and put her to sleep, as her eyes closed a last tead floawed down her cheak.

Zekegot up picking Anne in his arms tighly, and gazed at the sleeping beauty. "In all my reincanations, people hated me, despised me, or I got them hypnotized by my shaman tome. But her, she loves me! She,...loves..me... shes different." He still counldt belive what was happening. Windy slowly when up to him, "Zeke" In the corner of his eye he looked at his old spirit companion "Windy..."

She went to her second stage. And looked away " She is very different... she is different, she confuzed, she doesnt know who she realy is, she tries to find a place where she belongs, but it always fails. She hides her true feeling cause her dark past. But when she sleeps, she talk, she repeats your name. Anne said that she will know who she realy is, if she find the one. And I think, her suffering ends, its you, im sure" Windy looked even lower displeased to think that is she joins him she'll have to be back with that horrible spirit of fire, wind and earth.

At night Anne waas sleepind, her pillow was her white jacket and for a blanket had Zekes pancho. Beside her was Zeke, you could clearly see his muscular body, he was starring at the stars, smilling, the spirit of fire behind them to give warmth by his power.

His face met hers " she will be the one.. When IM shaman king..." he put his both arms behind his head to become a pillow, and hours later he started to sleep. The cracking noice of the wood woke Anne up, she didnt budge, her eyes opened, and looked around to her surroundings. A fire in front of her. This red beast behing her scared her as she squirmed away from it. Then she noticed the pancho and saw Zeke sleeping in this cold weather of the night.

She realized then that this thing is his spirit, she looked at it, its huge green eyes met hers. It gave her shivers, she grabbed the pancho and gently put it down on Zekes body. And took her own white jacket. Slowly walking away, the spirit of Fire had its hand stopping her trails. She turned quickly to turn to the gigantic beast. She got frightened, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Except this " Mister fire... I REALY need to go to the bathroom now...dont worry ill come back" even thought it was a lie.. Or was it ... by how scared she was that might be no longer a lie.

The red spirit glared at her for a moment and got his hand out of the womens way. She started to run faster and faster. Sudden,ly stoped running and whent to walking , soon she realized of the actions she did that morning "Now I told him,how do I react the next time I see him... I nwever told my feeling to anyone..ever!" she thought, then the flash back of her tellnig her feelings "I love you...love you...love you" as it trailed in her mind. When she finally reached the great spirit, if as dawn, she looked at the weird glowing white. She slowtched her back and screamed at the top of her laungs "WHAT THE HELL AM I RUNNING FROM! ...My life stinks!"

A man in a shaman councaler waled behind her, he had a weird brown jacket with white puff balls on it. And had a bird-sh mask. " Hey You!" he said. Anne turned to face him " You.. Must be one of those shaman council officers...I can tell by your mask, whats your name?" You couldnt tell if he was looking at her or not with the mask he was wearing. "Im mikihisa... you emind me of Keiko...Yoh asakuras mother..." He walked even closer to Anne " I saw you with yoh..then alone, then with Zeke..whats your deal?" With his tonwe of voice, she could tell he was serious "Shit" she thought.

She made an inocent stare, "Im friends with them of course...why else would I be with them..." Mikihisa was spying on Zeke, before he met her, and when he whent to see Anne he saw them kiss. Mikihisa got even closer "You sure!" he tilted his head up towords the sky. Anne flinched and remembered when she kissed Zeke "What do you mean by that? And WHO do you think you are talking like that!" her fist was ready to puch that mask out of his gace to reveal who was behind it.

" I am Yoh's father, who else? Oh wait thats right your new here so he didnt introduce me to you yet..!" Annes face was stiff but her eye was twitching "Yoh's father? IM SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

At the patch café Anne was looking at every direction " I Do sooooo not want to see that mikihisa again! He's scary!" The entrance door of patch café was oponened by Yoh and his friends, he saw Anne and ran to join her " What are you doing here all alone heheh" Yoh smilled and invited his friends to sit with them... "Hi Yoh, I am so sorry I was gone longer then I though!" She had a perky smile. Len glared at her, she blinked a ouple of time relizing he was starring at her, she waved her hand in from of his face " Hi Len Tao!.. Man Im tired! I hardly sleped!".

Jun noticed the reflection of Annes earring in her face and looked at them. "Nice earrings Anne!"

"Thanks Jun! Although I kindda reget having them.. I should of thought before piercing my ears...they kindda hurt.." Windy materiallized and fround at Anne. Anna looked at Anne in yet a nother suspicious glare.

Silva gave all of them a glass of water. "Hey silva...do you know if there is a kareoke place arounf this place?" Anne asked as she declined the free water. He smilled and pointed to the building not far from the café. Anne got up from her seat " Hey Yoh! Im going over there... If you want to come, im okay with that , I dont mind having friend look at me sing!" Anna gave her a glare, probably thinking if her stare was going to be cold enough, it could freeze her... but it didnt. Anne smilled and continued her way out the door.

HaoXRose :D hello well, technicaly this isnt my fav chapter but I realy like when Anne meets Yoh's dad.. Well I hope you will stay tune for the next chapy! See yah nest timeon Unknown girl :-P Rose


	5. Dream come true?

Chapter 5:Dream come true?

HaoXRose's corner: Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyd the past chapters! This one might be a little weird but I think you'll get it the beginning that is, the rest is okay. No need to worry my friends...Hope you enjoy this one!

Anne continued to embrace Zeke's chest that wasnt covered by his pancho, as she looked up, her face was filed with tears, her hair kindda stuck to her face my the wetness.He just looked at her eyes wide still processing thru his mind what just happened. And put her head back on his chest.

Zeke lowered his eyes a the crying girl, he smilled lightly andput his hand on his head to comfort her, his hand started tio lightly glow and put her to sleep, as her eyes closed a last tead floawed down her cheak.

Zekegot up picking Anne in his arms tighly, and gazed at the sleeping beauty. "In all my reincanations, people hated me, despised me, or I got them hypnotized by my shaman tome. But her, she loves me! She,...loves..me... shes different." He still counldt belive what was happening. Windy slowly when up to him, "Zeke" In the corner of his eye he looked at his old spirit companion "Windy..."

She went to her second stage. And looked away " She is very different... she is different, she confuzed, she doesnt know who she realy is, she tries to find a place where she belongs, but it always fails. She hides her true feeling cause her dark past. But when she sleeps, she talk, she repeats your name. Anne said that she will know who she realy is, if she find the one. And I think, her suffering ends, its you, im sure" Windy looked even lower displeased to think that is she joins him she'll have to be back with that horrible spirit of fire, wind and earth.

At night Anne waas sleepind, her pillow was her white jacket and for a blanket had Zekes pancho. Beside her was Zeke, you could clearly see his muscular body, he was starring at the stars, smilling, the spirit of fire behind them to give warmth by his power.

His face met hers " she will be the one.. When IM shaman king..." he put his both arms behind his head to become a pillow, and hours later he started to sleep. The cracking noice of the wood woke Anne up, she didnt budge, her eyes opened, and looked around to her surroundings. A fire in front of her. This red beast behing her scared her as she squirmed away from it. Then she noticed the pancho and saw Zeke sleeping in this cold weather of the night.

She realized then that this thing is his spirit, she looked at it, its huge green eyes met hers. It gave her shivers, she grabbed the pancho and gently put it down on Zekes body. And took her own white jacket. Slowly walking away, the spirit of Fire had its hand stopping her trails. She turned quickly to turn to the gigantic beast. She got frightened, but nothing would come out of her mouth. Except this " Mister fire... I REALY need to go to the bathroom now...dont worry ill come back" even thought it was a lie.. Or was it ... by how scared she was that might be no longer a lie.

The red spirit glared at her for a moment and got his hand out of the womens way. She started to run faster and faster. Sudden,ly stoped running and whent to walking , soon she realized of the actions she did that morning "Now I told him,how do I react the next time I see him... I nwever told my feeling to anyone..ever!" she thought, then the flash back of her tellnig her feelings "I love you...love you...love you" as it trailed in her mind. When she finally reached the great spirit, if as dawn, she looked at the weird glowing white. She slowtched her back and screamed at the top of her laungs "WHAT THE HELL AM I RUNNING FROM! ...My life stinks!"

A man in a shaman councaler waled behind her, he had a weird brown jacket with white puff balls on it. And had a bird-sh mask. " Hey You!" he said. Anne turned to face him " You.. Must be one of those shaman council officers...I can tell by your mask, whats your name?" You couldnt tell if he was looking at her or not with the mask he was wearing. "Im mikihisa... you emind me of Keiko...Yoh asakuras mother..." He walked even closer to Anne " I saw you with yoh..then alone, then with Zeke..whats your deal?" With his tonwe of voice, she could tell he was serious "Shit" she thought.

She made an inocent stare, "Im friends with them of course...why else would I be with them..." Mikihisa was spying on Zeke, before he met her, and when he whent to see Anne he saw them kiss. Mikihisa got even closer "You sure!" he tilted his head up towords the sky. Anne flinched and remembered when she kissed Zeke "What do you mean by that? And WHO do you think you are talking like that!" her fist was ready to puch that mask out of his gace to reveal who was behind it.

" I am Yoh's father, who else? Oh wait thats right your new here so he didnt introduce me to you yet..!" Annes face was stiff but her eye was twitching "Yoh's father? IM SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

At the patch café Anne was looking at every direction " I Do sooooo not want to see that mikihisa again! He's scary!" The entrance door of patch café was oponened by Yoh and his friends, he saw Anne and ran to join her " What are you doing here all alone heheh" Yoh smilled and invited his friends to sit with them... "Hi Yoh, I am so sorry I was gone longer then I though!" She had a perky smile. Len glared at her, she blinked a ouple of time relizing he was starring at her, she waved her hand in from of his face " Hi Len Tao!.. Man Im tired! I hardly sleped!".

Jun noticed the reflection of Annes earring in her face and looked at them. "Nice earrings Anne!"

"Thanks Jun! Although I kindda reget having them.. I should of thought before piercing my ears...they kindda hurt.." Windy materiallized and fround at Anne. Anna looked at Anne in yet a nother suspicious glare.

Silva gave all of them a glass of water. "Hey silva...do you know if there is a kareoke place arounf this place?" Anne asked as she declined the free water. He smilled and pointed to the building not far from the café. Anne got up from her seat " Hey Yoh! Im going over there... If you want to come, im okay with that , I dont mind having friend look at me sing!" Anna gave her a glare, probably thinking if her stare was going to be cold enough, it could freeze her... but it didnt. Anne smilled and continued her way out the door.

HaoXRose :D hello well, technicaly this isnt my fav chapter but I realy like when Anne meets Yoh's dad.. Well I hope you will stay tune for the next chapy! See yah nest timeon Unknown girl :-P Rose


	6. Friends and partners

Chapter 6: Friends and partners

HaoXRoses corner:

Chapter 6 has finally arrived, yet for those who saw my story before, I had to change my characters name cause someone( wich I have a good Idea) got me suspended cause I used a real person and accedently made a script for my firts chapet, so now if you look at the modifications.

My first chapter is no longer a scrip and for those who didnt see my not-modified, well unfortunetly you have not know the original name of my chracter...TT I could of realy get into the character...of well enought with the long disclamer and my whinning, on to the story!

Anne was in the kareoke building, she looked like a pop star, gorgeous earrings her bangs in a cool way and her hair tied up, pink biking gloved, a red and orange fire shirt with white pants and an awsome electric guytar that was personolized for her. Writen on it was SOULS STAR.

She had other people with her to sing, she was on the dark stage, the curtins rose up, and lights whent on the 3 girls on the stage. "Main singer and electrick guytar, Anne-marie Gagné(prononced gah-ni-eyand the 'hey' put no Hfrench word for won if you wondered)!", then the spot light switched to an other girl, she was blond with puple hightlights, she had a wiccan necclace and a awsome royal blue tee, with spider type gloves, but the place where most guys would look would be her breast, it was huge! " Base! Ashley Meeks!"

Then again the spot light changed again, to yet an other girl, she had purple hair with pink high lights. Her took had a tee but light blue. " And the piano and the techno, Jeanne Richard!"

Then the sport light separated in three and when on all three girls, toghether they shounted "Together, we form, soul star!" The crowd went wild, and some guys whisteling at Ashley. Hey sang Shell((from witch hunter robin's beginning song yah i know this is shaman king but hey i love that song lol.))

Yoh was listening them as he entered the building,he dragged along Anna complanning she didnt go out of the café much. Anna was engulfed by fire(literaly) so much she hated Anne... And when the song ended The three girls said thank you and all of that stuff. Anne whent down the stage to go see Yoh and Anna. "Hey Yoh! You know the people who where with me to sing?"Said Anne as her hands where in back of her back. "Yah..." The two girls went beside Anne "There my teamates!"She smilled.

Jeanne(french name,not pronounced as jean, jeanne is jahnne) smilled and couldnt believe that she finally had a team, she's been looking for a week now, while Ashley on the other hand was happy being in a girls team because the guys where interestedf only by her chest TT. Yoh looked at the trio and agreed that they where one of the best teams he saw. Even though he never did see there power...

Yoh smilled and staitened his headphones on his head " well, I should let you guys know each other better, Anne, Ill meet you guys later at the Patch Café okay?" he shook the girls hands and left silently, but started to whistle by his music. Ashley blushed " He's cute! You actually know this guy?" she said as she craddled herself. Anne smilled as she took off her ponytail and let her beautiful silky brown hair flow down her back.

"Man you should see his brother! He's a total sex bomb!" she blushed hardcore and hid her face by embaressment. Ashley daydreamed herself with Yoh's brother. Jeanne's jaw dropped " He has a brother?".

Anne bent down and jumped inthe air shouting "Actually a twin brother and he **Kissed** me!" she cradeled her self, admitting she was in love.Ashley stoped daydreaming, and bent down to get a closer look at her friend giving a serious look " What team does he belong to?" Anne winced at the thought of what team he was in, if shed tell them, what would they think of her, will they retreat from hetr team, of kick her out of soulstar, even if its her name...

Anne didnt answer then, but in the changing room for women, as they all took off there shirt, Jeanne broke the silence " Anne, if your gonna be in this group, we gotta be frank, be truthfull and no secrets, that how best friends are gonna be...comno, tell us Anne!".

Anne looked down "best...friends.." she whispered... Ashley and Jeanne looked at her waiting for an answer but wherent hurrying up, they had patience... but Jeannes was growing thin. Anne let her head down, allowing her hair to swoop on her hair like curtins closing.

Someone, opened the shower in way back, the fog from the shawers where creeping in by the slit from the girls door, soon after the room was filled with fog. "So?..." trailed Jeanne. Anne opened her mouth "He's in team star..." . Both girls eyes grew wide "Hes in Zekes team!" they both shouted loudly. Anne lifted her hair as her eyes slowly whent facing the wall beside her, her hands clinged together. "Well..." she trailed a bit and didnt let her eyes let go on the wall.

Ashley mouth dropped and soon realized... " NO!... ITS ZEKE?"

HaoXRose Hi its me again! Yah I know this chapter is small, but an other cliff hanger was close and I had to finish there, think of this, put cliff hangers and let people imaginate what will happend next or no cliff hanger and they know what happened, wich do you think id choose lol, well see yah next time on Unknown girl and please review! rose


	7. Confession of dreams

Chapter 7: confession of dreams

HaoXRoses corner: Hey you guys! Im back! I think this bannation, was a god thing! I wasnt so stressed and I could of worked on every chapters when I felt like it, a week was so good, no stress pilling on my back with homework, the holidays and visitors coming countlessly-- but my exams are close so I might not be writting faster then I used to, nw on to the story!lol Rose

Anne shrugged, her face was red as she had just jet out the name of her lover.

Jeanne steped up towards her and grabbed her shuolders and her face with consurn. " Anne, he is EVIL, dont you know he kills people! And Its for pleasure! Did you not see his battles? He laughs when he sees his opponent turing into dust...LITERALY!" she shook Anne to try to snap out of it.

Anne kept looking down at the ground. Ashley took her friends arms that was restraining Annes shoulders. The blushing girl slouched, but then got back up. " look, I know he is evil, but he is different!" she turned her head towards Ashley

"I notice that our goals are almost the same...and... I think Im okay with that..." her heart started to pound. Jeanne sat down on a bench close to her "Not cool, but I must respect her choice, even if it is completly out of my choice..." she thought as she glared at Anne.

"Damn she has the hotter twin! But I cant let her know this, heck , Zeke saw her first...but if his no longer into her, ill be there to take her place...I font mind..."thought Ashley as she tried her best to smile. "Whats you guyses goal?" asked Ashley trying to change the subject that he was evil. Anne sighed "our goals... Well you see, after my first week here I thought this was a freak show... no offence...but..." she trailed on.

"Now that I know how this works Im fine. And I love the shaman world... and I thought, If I become the shaman queen/King or whatever they want to call me if I win; Well I want the world in half! One half for shamans and the other for humans. But Zeke on the other hand wants to control the world and make it a shaman only planet... and get rid of all humans. And knowing him he aint gonna hesitate..." Jeanne practicly jumped out of her seat as she came out with a conclusion.

" So maybe, if you takled to Zeke, he can share the same gaol as you!..." Anne make the weirdess face and spreaded her arm way up air.

"Well, thats what Im hoping to do and hopefully it will work!" Ashleys eyes grew wide asnd tightened her fist "Thats so crazzy it might work!" while the other friend backed away "Holy cow Anne had the weirdess face just now"she thought.

☼At the patch café☼

Everyone was sitting at the table njoying there lunch but one person. Jeanne. "Anything vegetarian in this place!"she asked Silva but he wasnt there it was Kalim taking his place. Anna looked Jeanne while taking yet an other sip from her tea. "Do you honestly think this place even knows vegetarin? This place only opend each 500 years!" Jeanne's eyes where flared by fire "Why you" she said with an angry ton.

Anne beside Jeanne and Anna was simply smilling, not realy paying attention to the hasle in the air. Manta was sitting on the other side on Jeanne, he was sitting on his dictionary, listening to the conversation, analyzing the subject. Then thought it would be a good moment to open his mouth.

"With all due respect, I kindda feel bad for the animals" he said simply. Everyones attention towards Manta, Jeanne stopped arguing with Anna. Her facial expression was different all of a sudden. She a rose from her seat and leaned closer to Manta " So your a vegetarian too?" she said with a huge smile.

"No...Im saying you guys are eating their food! I rather kill them fast then make them suffer by getting slimer and slimmer to starve to death." he said as he continued eating his left over roast beef. Jeanne got off the table and her eyes where blank, no imotion, not talkitave, no blinking, just stiff. She sat slowly down , and slowly put her head on the table. Manta and the rest looked at her, silently.

"O...kay" said Horo Horo moving his chair to get away from Jeanne. Faust decided to change the subject and also to break the akward silence. "So, what kind of shamans are you" he asked to Ashley and Jeanne. Ahsley sitting next tamera(tamaopink haired girl) "Im half shaman and wiccan, and this is my buddy!" the head of a purple cat appeared, it had aqua eyes and a aqua jewel on its forhead.

"Hello, Im Mint, I used to belong to a witch, nice to meet you humans...I mean shamans" said the casual Mint. Jeanne snapped back when she realized they where addressing to her next. " I'm like the others, Im just a shaman... And here is my spirit companion. The head of a short haired girl with a red bandana appeared "He ye maties! Anything worth the find? Im the pirate Kimy nice to meet ye scallywags!" Jeanes eyes grew wide " KIMY you cant call people scallywags, it aint nice!"

Kimi just ignored her master and floated around the gang " Bunch of meet eaters good for ye! Now anyone know wheres a treasur?" Jacko(chocolove) Smilled and got ready for one of his (in)'famous' jokes " Make sure you bring a pale ha heh!"

Everyone stared at Jacko and was ready to pound him. "I dont get it" said Jeanne as her eye twitched. Anne looked at the fro-boy " I may laugh at anything, but that was just plain crappy, thats worse then my little brothers jokes!" Jacko became as hard as stone and fell heavilly, his spirit Nick came to him

" Dont worry Jacko there just crittics...even that Anne girl that sais she laughs at anything!" Anna smilled " I like the way she said that" she whisperd to herslef. She stopped smilling when she felt someone starring at her. It was Yoh. "What" she aid with an annoyed voice.

" You smilled." he said glacing her.

"I did not!"

"Lightly...but that was a smille" he continued

Anna tightened her fist and showed it to him .

"You continue and I hurt you!" Yoh nodded his head and tured right away.

☼At the shaman council☼

Out of the immence and think fog, Godlva appeared out of know where. "What do you want Silva" Silva was in his shaman council clothing. " Have you heard.. About that Anne-Marie girl?" Goldva just stared at him "Continue..." Silva took a step forword. " Should we let her in? She shown us who her spirit was..." Goldva analyzed the situation with details. Then spoke " The great spirit led her here, it must be a sign..." Goldva and Silva where looking at the gigantic shaman screen " I have watched her battle..." Then the face of Anne faded in the screen. Goldva smilled "I will... test her next week, against the x-laws! She may be a ' newbi' but she has something special..."

HaoXRose: HI yiah! Hoho(bunching bad, hit punch) Man this feels good, finishing yet an other chapter! I dont know if in your point of view this is a cliff hanger.. Like what does Goldva realy want with Anne? And what will her match with the X-laws will do with it all, will she win or loose? Who knows? Well to find out you gotta see the next chapter. Seee yah next time on Unknown girl! P.s review please ;P Rose


	8. Job?

Chapter 8:Job?

HaoXRose: Yay next chapy! Man Im so glad that Im back on track! NOT bad too! In 2 weeks, 8 chapters! Man I am so proud of myself...sure some people are faster then me but who cares hihi, Well I hope you like this chapter, this one has a twist in tghe beginning and I love it please review on telling me how you like the beginning of this one please! Rose(warning this chapter is long)

At the Patch café, Anne and her friends had to get a room ment for team contesters. The room was ...plain but they noticed something in perticular... "The hell? Why is there only 2 bed?" Ashley got mad as she saw this too. "Dude... like what are we gonna do..." said Jeanne as she analyzed the room making sure there aint no 3rd bed coming out of the walls. Anne started to ponder... "I know, we will play a fierce game, and the looser gets to sleep on the ground!" Ashley and Jeanne looked at each other then at Anne.

" What fierce game?" Anne slowly started to chucle, then faster then it turned into a manyacle laugh. "This game is so fierce it will turn into a life and death situation girls muaheheh" Anne looked scary...very scary.

Ash and Jeanne mumbled to themselves "man she realy wants a bed... but I dont wanna sleep on the floor..." Anne walked slowly and smilled evily "So comrades?"

She asked. There hand trembling, they slowly nodded there heads. "Okay... we...we... we will do it Anne...whats the game?"

By the way Annes hair was in her face it was her look evil, "Now , the rules are simple..." her sentence was cuted by jeannes trembling. "Please tel us the game first!" ask Ashley to try to calm Jeanne a bit. "The name of the game is...Rock Paper Scissors!" She screamed and laughed in there faces.

Jeanne and Ashley frowned and jumped on Anne " Key get off me someone is touching my breast!" Screamed Anne. "Sorry I didnt mean too" said one of the 2 girls(no not lesbian just accident). Later the girls finally got off of each other. They gathered into a circle there arms close to each other, there hand into a fist "Ready, think of your choice... and now! Rock Paper Scissor!".

Ashley had Rock while Jeanne and Anne had scissor. " well I guess Im the one who gets a bed" she said with muse. Anne and jeanne did a stance like those country cowboys, there hand wiggling then Ashley counting to three "Rock, Paper Scissor!" Anne had Paper and Jeanne had Scissors "Well, looks like YOUR the LOSER Anne" Laughed both girls.

She shrugged "Well, at least Im no sor loser, Im a happy one" she took some blankets from each two beds and took one of those spair pillows lounging around in the cubburts. "Well, goodnight everyone and let your dreams be your guide!" Jeanne got up from her bed "What do you mean?"

Anne giggled " Not only am I a shaman but I have premonitions, so who knows is you have some too? G'night!"

Annes eyelids where becoming heavier and heavier until sleep overwhelmed her.

Dream:She was a little girl, big green eyes, about 3 feet high. Pig tails on each side of her head. She was lying at the beach. Where the great spirit was floawing freely.

"Who am I... Where am I?" asked the young Anne in mid air. There was no response for the little girl. Little Anne slouched and put her arms around her knees. Her eyes where getting puffy red and tear where starting to build up " Im alone..." She said to herself again. "_ No you are not alone_" Her eyes grew wide and looked around to see who said that. But then, right beside her, a person started to materalise.

A young women, long hair up to her middle back, a black sleevless t-shirt. With a picture of a flame, and on the back, the word 'elemental'. Also green eyes and had huge earrings that had a star on it. The women bent down to reach the little Annes hight. She smilled at her. Little Anne wiped her tears away "Who are you?" she said with a shaky voice. The women got back up on her feet. "_I am you, at 15 years old, no need to be afraid. I will always be with you! Even when your alone, ill be there in spirit..._" dream end

Anne was starting to toss and turn around in the blankets the had for a bed, then woke up. Her green eyes where thin like a cat. "Oh my god! That was weird!" she almost screamed. She was

starring at the ground, sge was speechless. She smilled, seeing her self as a child brought back some memories she had forgotten a while back.

It was 9:00 am and everyone was taking breakfast. The whole group where talking about when they first had there first battle before being a shaman contestant, while Anne weas looking at the table wonderring why she didnt have tio ppass a test and why she just knew she was a shaman a few days ago.

Then an oracle bell has rung. Everyone checked it but it wasnt theres it was Jeannes, they whent to the fight and won(youl see why I made it fast--).

At the end of the week... jeanne was head first on the table "Man, we had so many fits!" she said loud enough so everyone could hear. Anne was sleepind so much she was tired until... "Oh..." she woke up " I want to visit the town... other then the Patch café! Before I get bored to death..." While she visited the town her eye spot something, a shop that a llowes you to create your own

clothing.

She entered the store and met up with this blue haired women with glasses. " Hello and welcome to pierrot clothing shop, over here you can..." after the women explain the whole complicated process of making her own design, she was handed a piece of paper and a pen. "Now, please draw the clothes you want me to produce for yah!" she said with a perky attitude.

After a few minuted she handed the paper to the women " So can you do this as soon as possible? Oh and how much does this cost?" she asked. The women slowly dragged up her glasses up to prevent them from falling "350 doby dollars miss."she answered calmly.

"WHAT?" she screamed " thats absurd! Only for a damn sleeveless t-shirt!(the one Windy had when she faught)Are you crazzy? I cant pay that Im new!" The women smilled and started to clean her glasses. " I will do it but, you have to get the money!"

☼Patch café☼

"Oh Silva! I need help! If I work for you can you give me 350 dollars? PLEASE?" she pleaded. Soon after that Windy appeared and started to make the 'puppy eyes' Silva backed away a bit. "Well, give a week of work and its yours!" he said all happilly. The next Anne got out of the changing room. Her hair was in two buns(like chun li from street fighters) and had a maid costume, blue with a huge ugly pink heart coverrring her chest and then a green apron.

Her eye twitched and she gave a loud sigh. " well, here I go..." she said trying to boost her confident up. "Way to hell" she thought. Silva looked at her and smilled, he quicklyturned his head and noticed a bunch of custemer comming in " Anne, table nine needs service and hurry" he wouldnt even look at her whn he said that.

Her face was like this so obviously coundt see who she was serving. " Hi and welcome to the patch café, how can I help you? If you need help im always there!" She handed the menu on the table. The man with long brown hair turned to face her. "Well well, hello there..." he smilled. Anne oppened her eyes and noticed it was Zeke.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "What...can I do for you...sir..." she said nerviously. Zeke smilled at the sight. He reached for the menu and glared at it for a moment then decided to rip it. " we all want nothing of this menu, we want something you know how to cook, and desert as well. 10 of those please? Sweety!" His smilled was even larger.

She tried smilling althought she was accupied from not blushing by Zekes comment...or what he called her.. Is more like it. She whent in the kitchen and looked around. "Okay...Zeke hotty, bad guy, powerful...and wants to rule the world...what the hell do I cook." she told her self.

Windy poped in front of her face and said "Well, he did say something you can cook..." She thought and pondered harder... "Damn damn damn! I can hardly cook...wait a minute! That morning at my first morning at Patch café! I can cook Zeke rice! And I am good at brownies...I hope he aint allergic to anything in the ingrediants..."

Soon after when she was done cooking, she peeked out of the room to stare at Zeke, his gorgeous face, those beautiful star earrings, that sexy hair, and those pants and gloves where all so awsome! She gazed at him in aw "Damn his the reincarnation of a god!" she thought. But then she noticed Zeke flinched and truned his head to see who was starring at him. She quicly hid behind the wall. "Damn , I forgot he can read minds!...wel thats what Yoh told me and what that book of his told me... erg... I gotta be more caregul stupid anne stupid stupid!" she said to herself.

She grabbed all the plates with difficulties and when to join the table 9. " Look I come from Canada so I dont realy know a lot of the Asian ethinic foods since I am always day dreaming and not paying attention to this world alot, so I cooked my specialty,. I hope you guys and girls will like it!..." she said as she passed the plates around. " including its the only thing I dont screw up" she thought. Then she heard Silva "Table 13 Anne!" She frowned. "Oh... Im there Silva!" She picked up her note pad from the desk and whent to the table 13. "How may I helop you?" she said with a little irretaded voice.

It was the boy she fought, Alex and his yellow wolf spirit. "Yo! Give me ramen weirdo!" She noticed it was him and her eyes started to flare up "You!" "Hey I will not serve this freak!" she said as she pointed at the wolf man. Alex all calm smilled at stairedat her chest withought looking at her face. "Custamers aways right! Now hurry" Anne's hands where ready to clobber him but rewaly hesitated. She glared at Silva who was keeping and eye on her .

" Silva I will not serve this bastard Is there any other Job!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her, Zeke amused of how she reacted "Boy she changes attitudes each second...like the wind... I like her i dont think ill get bored with her heh heh" he thought.

Silva thought a moment and signaled that there was no other Jobs unless she would get to know the other shaman councilars, but she hates meeting new people, so she declined. "I quit, If I have to endure Idiots like him, I sware the population on this world would reduce quickly!" she yelled. Everyones eyes grew wide and turned quickly and when back to there business.

She rushed in her room and grabbed a manga and started to read to calm her down. When she was halfway the manga a women with green eyes came in " Hey Anne, a package came for you!" Anne got up and put down the book. 2 Thanks Kinai..." She grabbe the package and Kinai left. "I wonder what this package is from..."

HaoXRose: Hi, Sorry if this isnt a good ending for a chapter but Man It was getting to long for a chapter! -- Anyway, Are you curious what is in the box? And who sent it to her anyway? Maybe its a trap so when she oppened it a gaz will come out and knowck her out or maybe more manga, or even a love letter from an unknown fan? Who knows? Well tune in next chapter! Lol

Rose


	9. The battle part 1

Chapter 9: The battle(part 1)

HaoXRose: Hello everyone! Its me again! New years is comming in like...lets see(checking watch) in less then 4 hours! Man I can wait! Im gonna make a wake up call to my best friend ...probably at like 5:00 and scream to her HAPPY NEW YEARS! Even though she warned me not to do that until after 11 .lol. So happy new years and I hope you enjoyed your christmas or hannica or anything you celebrate. Now up to chapter 9(yes my fav number and the chapter who has action hihi)

Anne shot her manga book away not carring where it flew. She shacked the box and read the address card who had a moon and star drawing on it. "From:A Z to: Gagné Anne-marie... How does Z A knows my whole and last name? Only Yoh and his friends know it, but none of them have the initials of Z A..." As sh oppened the box..." Who is Z A... she pulls out the shirt she design the day before, Cause he/ she is awsome!" She embraced the shirt and noticed that there where red pants and gloves, the same ones that Windy was wearring. She scream with excitment she tried it on with no hesitation.

She stared at herself in the mirror, Jeanne entered " hey Anne I got some choco... she dropped the bad of chocolates, whao dude! Who...how...what?" Anne smilled as she raised her hands in mid air and placed them behind her head. " I got a paquage. And someone sent me the shirt I designed and added these cool gloves as well Awsome huh? Oh and some beautiful red version of my pants!" Jeanne turned around her friends cheaking out her new shirt and the gorgeous details. Then she rememebered something. "Hey Ane I fogot! Our Oracle Bell told us that we fight the X-Laws tomorow!" Anne frowned and had the image of the Iron maiden Jeanne "Ill crush that bitch!" she yelled. Jeanne was backing away from her companion "Stay awaaay from the nut case" the whispered.

Soon after Anne was looking aruond for her friends until she noticed the lily five " Hey your the ones who saved me! Man I own you one, how come you wherent there when I was about to thank you girl?" Sharrona looked at her " Oh..well we had things to do..." she smilled trying to hide the fact it was a lie.

" Ask me anything... Ill do almost anything to repay you" Sharrona spoke before somenoe had the chance... "Speak french? That language is so romantic!" Anne blinked.. Someone actually wanted her to speak her native language..."Yah I do..." she smilled. " Je vous remercie je m'avoir sauvée la vie, j'apprécie vraiment cela! Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi vous étiez là a ce temp! Heheh (for those who dont speak french, the traductions Thank you very much for saving me, I realy appreciate it...althought I dont know why you where there at the time...)

The 5 girls where so amazed at the girl who could speak french...even though they had no idea what she said to them. "Hey, eh do you know how strong this iron maiden is?" Anne asked innocently. Lily, the smart surely had the information " well one thing for sure, they defeated some of Zekes henchmen, so that is how strong they are..." Milie cut her friends phrase by asking by she wanted to know that.

"Well...I..am against them..." the lily five where blue and practicly traslucient like a ghost. "We...we gotta go" They said aand they dissapeared faster then you can say supercalifragilisticaspialladosshuss! Anne felt a cold air going down her spine, wich was sign that someone was giving her a cold stare.

She was right. A pair of big green eyes that belonged to Lyserg, who also belonged to the X-Laws. " Wait a minute...She looked at his uniform, He is from the X-Laws!" as soon as she said that Lyserg started to run away, Anne quickly went to his persute.

"hof where did thathof X-Crap go! hufhuf she said as she tried to track him.

☼Then..☼

She stoped as she was no the side of a clif, the clouds where beginning to darken and starting to hide the sun. She held her pendent that Zeke gave her and gazed at it. "you have escaped but we will meet on the battle field green hair!" She heard footsteps in back of her and thought it would be Lyserg, she didnt bother to turn around. " So, what about that black and red clothing? It sutce you very much" she flinched as she recognized the voice. " At first, i didnt know who it was, until I realized it was you thanks...she turned aroung to meet...Zeke, I dont know how you knew..." she blushed furiously, He noticed she was still wearring the necklace.

" you treasure that necklace dont you" he smilled lightly but infact he was very satisfied that she was still wearring it. Anne looked down at her chest to gazed at the pendent. " Its, the thing I value most... my treasure... Zeke... I missed you..." She started to walk towards him, he too when towards her. He took off his pancho when he realized the lighning was everywhere around them, he placed the pancho over Annes shoulde and the other half on him " It will rain soon, come close to me..." while one hand was making sure the pancho would not fall the other hand slowly crept on Anne hip.

She slowly got closer and realized hes hand wan on her body. She blushed lightly " The rain is enjoyable, but it is even more when Im with you..." she whispered as she slowly put her head onhis shoulder. The rain was beginning to sprinkle on there head until Anne put Zekes hair under the pancho. Grabbed the pancho and delicatly put it over bother there heads. Zeke smilled until Annes face became at the facial expression of self doubt. " what is wrong Anne?" She didnt look at him " im fighting the X-Law tomorow, do you think I can beat them?"

Zeke looked at her, the hand that was around slowly crept to her stonmac then when up, thouched her breast, neck to shin and raised her head to face his. " Yes, no doubt about that!" The skies where beginning to clear up, letting a couple rais of sunshine go out. Annes beautiful green eyes met Zekes chocolate brown eyes.The rain slowly sceassed.

The pancho slowly fell from them as Zekes arms wrapped around her body.

Anne was still, as if she couldnt move, like something was not leting her move, and that, was the shock of a guy touching her.

Her cheaks began to blush, she slowly closed her eyes. There faces becomming closer each second. His lip touched hers, shill ran up and down her back, her chest beginning to tighten. Zekes started to french kiss her and she did not mind a bit she enjoyed each second of it. Because being with a sexy guy is rare.

☼Next day☼

Lyserg, the iron maiden jeanne and a guy with a huge blue and white hat who was also wearring a mask. Where standing on one side while Ashley, Jeanne and Anne where on the other, there refery was Calim, since Silva was sick from bad meat.

Golva was watching them from his(or her?) Wide screen t.v. " Today will be with X-laws and Soul star!" Anne smirked. She was wearing the clothes she designed and a pair of replicas of Zekes earing he gave her yesterday. " Lets make this more interessting.. Shall we?"

HaoXRose: Hi! The big show down... or maby I have asomething bigger instuled for her! Lol I just cant wait..maybe in like chapter... I dont know 15 or maybe even 20? Any way what does Anne have instuled for the match? And what does she want as a deal? The secret is revealed next time(fiew..man I almost said next week00' since shaman king on my chanel come each saturday morning...Oh well" Hope you guys leave me reviews lol see yah next time Rose


	10. The battlepart 2

Chapter 10: The battle (part 2)

HaoXRose: HI! Yes man! Ten chapters! Ack man Im fast lets see 2 weeks...vacation.. 7 chapters! Man thats a lot for a 10 th grader whos visual! But I like it cause you guys can imagine trhe characters the way youy like it by the descriptions i give you acnd stuff like that... Oh and some characters I invented like : Anne Kinai, the blue haired women,Windy (yes her too..) ashley, Jeanne and alex her first opponent. The rest is from the show... just incase your wonderin'. Now to the next chapy!

preview Lyserg, the iron maiden jeanne and a guy with a huge blue and white hat who was also wearring a mask. Where standing on one side while Ashley, Jeanne and Anne where on the other, there refery was Calim, since Silva was sick from bad meat.

Golva was watching them from his(or her?) Wide screen t.v. " Today will be with X-laws and Soul star!" Anne smirked. She was wearing the clothes she designed and a pair of replicas of Zekes earing he gave her yesterday. " Lets make this more interessting.. Shall we?"end of preview

Anne wa very confident, " The match will finish only when the team is aliminated or they want to give up and you?" She asked, the man with the mask was listening to the Iron maiden jeanne while she was into her metal coffin thing. He tood up straigt. " The Iron maiden acceps, if we win tough, you get a second chance to fight and concider our offer to join our team, if you do not enter out team you are surely into Zekes team, and there can not be no nutral shamans!" Anne and her group nodded.

Calim raised his hand and signaled to fight. Ashley had yellow star earrings and a goth type clothing(like always) She grabbed one earrnig and tossed it on the ground "Mints come forth" Mint came out if it medium, and transformed into a sabor tooth tiger, a purple one at that with 6 tails. Also aquiped qith goden armor. Jeanne tossed her purple hair and showed on her neck a tatto " Kimi!" Kimi came out of her medium screaming the word treasure transforming at her formal self before she died. 2 kimi at your survus!"

She was aquiped with gigantic sinda-ish swords. Anne placed her hand as if she was holdin and invisible staff " WINDY!" Windy transformed herself as the same weapon Len has " Now thats what Im talking about! Man also my furioku is immence!" In the crowd lenys eyes where like ✧ Bason faded in and whent close to his master " She took MY weapon" he thought as he got pissed. "Eh master Len?" asked basson while Yoh just laughed. Zeke was also in the crowd. Watching everymove that she will make. " Go My arch spirit Celel!" shouted Lyserg as he shot his gardian ghost out of a small gun.

The the man with the mask shot his spirit out of his huge gun. Jeanne quickly acted " The only way I can defeat those huge white things is If integrate with her..." she thought as she raised her hand " Kimi! Integrate!" Kimi was now possessing Jeannes body, sword appeared in her hands. As One arch angel was opproching her, she jumped and sliced oncy 10 centameters of the spirti " damn it all, and they have to be tough! Normally I kill soomeone with that attack!" she told herslef.

Celel, Lysergs arch angel was about to crush Mint but jumped and bit the spirits finger with its huge jaw armed with a bunch of teeth. Anne stared with fear as she saw her friends fight the enemy. " The X-Laws has more furioku then Jeanne and Ahley!.. They wont make it unless they.." her phrase was cut when Celel stoped Mint and wacked it against a wall and whent for Anne.

"Ahh ! She put her weapon in front of her just in time in front of her before the sword from celel reached her face. Oh gezz!" With difficult she managed to bring one arm to go up and thow off balance the sword. As the tip of the weapon fell on the ground, Anne ran for it and jumped on a flat side of the huge sword and start climbing with hight spead toward the head of the arch angel.

"Whach out dudes! That angel wanna be is gonna be gone!" she jump and side kicked it and slamed to metal part of her weapon of is forehead, it only made the beastly spirit tip. While Jeane and Ashley where fighting The other guy and leaving Lyserg to Anne. Ashley put her hand in front of her and made her fingers go like ','- (the love sign in sign language) the tip of three fingers glowed blue "OBLON LIONESCA BARROSSA!" she yelled and made a protective shild before a huge ball of spikes was about to crush Jeanne.

Anne looked at her comrades " Im beginning to think separation was a bad idea lets work as a team!" she yeld as she bloked with difficulty yet an other attack from Celel. As they all gathered up Ashley made yet an other spell " Umon chanra corosso" a purple shield the size of a hight school gym(pretty huge).From out side you could barely see the three girls butinside either. " No matter the amount of furioku, they cant penetrate unless there Zeke or something like that" said Ashlet proud that her barrior can wistand almort anything.

" Now this is what we will do...pspsppdppspspsppsssppsppisspsspsp".

On the outside of the barrior, Iron maiden Jeanne decided to come out of her coffin. Vined where coverring her up, the coffin opened and the vines slowly got her out. She was warring a blue maid-ish dress. She slowly and gracefully but that weird hat/ bonnet/ metal thing on her head.

Inside the barrior "You guys got it?" said Anne finally. Everyone agred. Out side the barrior Iron maiden Jeanne was walking toward the purple bulb, she raised her hand. It was glowing from her furioku, she touched the barrior and slowly dragged her finger up of the barrior. Inside Ahsleys eyes grew wide " Oh no!... someone is going thru the barrior!" Soon after the barrior disolved.

But before the Iron Maiden Jeanne entered Anne got a glymps of something very perculiar. " That it! Perfect!" the whipered with the biggest grin. Iron maiden jeanne slowly crept herself back inside the babilone coffin. Tears lets down her face " Finish them" soon the coffin closed.

Anne lifted her hand and placed it in front of her forehead. She shaped her finger into an 'L'. " You guys are the buggest losers ever! You worship an 8 year old girl with 14 year old breast! You guys are worse then bisno shit!" she yelled at them, the crowed started to giggle, then laughed. Zeke starte to giggle " she had a scence of humor as well" he thought.

Lysergs eyes widenth and started to blush. He started to grind his teeth and frowned. " Do not disrecpect our master! The Iron Maiden ! Growld Lyserg offensive. His other partner(can tell his facial expression cause the mask) looked at him " lyserg, go after her, ill go to her friends."

Anne smilled even more 2 You sure little Lyserg? You might get hurt playing with the big girls! She shoved her spirit to ultra spirit making sure she wont go to far since the bet she made with them. " Personaly i like small but with you Ill play fair" Lyserg backed away "How much furioku have you?" he asked a bit frigtened. " Oh i dontknow... My forioku grows almost each day1" she said with a playful tone in her voice.

"EACH DAY" he repeated slowly. " Now that im use to this power ill spare your life"

Before Lyserg would attack he asked a question " Whats your wish if you do become crowned?"

Anne sitting on one of the panache(orther word for it, horn) " My wish? Of course after experienssing Doby Vilage I want the world in half, one humans other shaman simple isnt it?".

While Anne andLyserg where 'discusing' Ahsley integrated with Mint and had purple claws and cat like reflexes. They kept jumping at the others guys spirit but it kepd deflecting all sortof attacks " HES STRONG!" Jeanne yelled.

☼5 minutes later...☼

Celel was pinned down by Windys gigantic arm. " Youve lasted longer then I thought... But you kept me intertaned" said maniacly Anne just to freak him out.

Just after she said that Lysergs partners Spirit pirced its finger throught Jeannes Body "craaaaaaaaahhhh" she yelled at her last breath, blood spilt everywhere even some organs. Her sword dropped slowly like a never ending nightmare. Ashley and Anne looked in dispare, Ashley shocked and couldnt even move. Ose couldnt care less what happened if Lyserg got away, she just ran towards her friend and grabbed her. Blood spilling our like crazy, from her mouth and wa even crying tears of blood.

" jeanne dont die!" she pleaded as she looked at the horror into her hands. A pink wavy light got out of her mouth " No her spirit!" the crowd silent as ever, you couldnt even hear a suond, no creeking seat, no yell no whisper, no nothing, just pure silene, Yoh in the crowd fad tear filling up in his eyes. Ashley poured in tears cryong out curses to God, and blaming her self " None of my spells can revive her Damn it!".

Anne shirt covered in blood, her face fild with shadow. " My best friend...is gone..."she said in a low tone. She raised her head so fast it surprised everyone " You killed my best friend you son of a bitch! Damn you to hell!" her heart filling with heatred and eternal anger. The skies beginning to get cloudy and even darker then before. Hundreds of Lightning bolts appeared in the sky frightening everyone in the field.

"You killed her... You KILLED her!" Her hair Starting to flow by the wind, slowly turning black, her eyes becomming red-evil. A puple bulbish appeared on her two arms. She tightened her fists and 3 claws came ut of each bulb. She jumped toward her enemy " MYSTIC REAPER"

In the crowd yoh eyes where as big as plates 00, Ashley was so scared that she backed away into a wall. Zeke looked at her in conscearn, someone in back of him said " Look at that girl what is she?"

" DIE" she screamed, becomming wild like a wolverine, clawing Celel and the other arch angel. As she slached the next of Celel She was slowly falling down, Lyserg filled with scratched(because what hes spirit is feeling he feels it) "What the heck " he hoffed under his breath. " you shall not be forgiven!" She said with a dark sinister voice. In the same time the weapons on her arms changed into huge swords attacked to this metal rist band.

Windy took possestino of Anne. "_ I am the Wind! If my matter feels pure rage, I take possetion of her talent of a fighter and make them invinsible"_ she said as Anne. The lightning and thunder did not seace, infact it became worse. The crowd stared in aw and most afraid. Even Anna cound not believe what happened. Minutes later Anne was still at it. "...ther..there ...no she is still at it! I cvant believe the X-Laws cuold wistand all of those attacks!" Anna whispered.

Moments later before Anne could of done yet an other attack, her eyes became hypno green, and fell on her knees and fainted. Everyone in the crowd stood up to see what happened.

HaoXRose: Hi! Well I dont nkow if you guys liked this one but I loved it, the next chapetr has something special installed just for you guys! Hihi oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Before I forget, and maby some of you will look at the date and noticed I published this after new years but this is now and that will be then lol. Please review!Rose


	11. Night mare begins

Chapter 11: Night mare begins

HaoxRose: Hi sorry if i havent wrote in a while, I had a bunch a test to study and there on tomorow TT. Im not in the mood to write but im doing it for you guys! I know Zeke may not appear like he seems time to time, but he will be like the Hao we all know and love. Any way back to the new chapy (yet again, once more, sorry for my bad spelling and grammar I do the best I can 00)

The man with the mask got up, he looked a bit rilled up with the powers of the two girls, and looked at Anne, her body just laying there. "Too much power all at the time"he whispered to himself, thankful that the girl passed out.

Ashley whiped her flow of tears on her cheaks and looked at her surroundings. Anne was down, Jeanne was gone. She was the only one standing. She looked at the X-Laws, they took back there fighting position. Under her breath the said she gave up. She knew it was hopeless to fight them, also, she remembered that they have an other chance to fight, if they can finish licking the wounds.

Next we knew, Anne was sitting in those hospital beds. _Blip...blip...blip...tink...ting...beep..._ Ashley was starting to get annoyed of the sound of the machinery around her friends, but she knew this would help her feel better in know time, she hoped. As she gazed at her still unconcious friend, her memory played the sceen of when Anne became ultra scary and...evil.

Not long after, she heard a knowcking noice, "probably Yoh again..." she thought. " Come in" she insisted. The curtains, disperced as a hand pushed them aside. What she thought was Yoh...was pretty close, her eyes widened "Damn it...its...its...Zeke"she yelled in her thoughts.

Ashley just glared at him defensively as Zeke entered the white-beige room. Anne was breathing lightly. Ashley took a step forward " i will not leave this room and let you alone...Zeke Asakura!"

She said a bit agressively just to show the message. Zeke didnt budge, nor showed emotions. His eyes noticed that Anne was holding the pendant he gave her, her lowered his face into his pancho and let a smile out under it.

Ashley watched each move he made making sure he wouldnt take her away. He whent even closer to the resting bed she laid in. He crouched and reached for her face. " He...is doing it..." thought Ashley, surprised that he didnt care that she was there or not.

He kissed her, and a rose from the spot " She's alright..." he smilled and turned as fire engulfed his body. The room was still quiet. "Zeke...Damn it all that was weird...it felt like I was watching those old movies with no sound!...Creepy..." She said she looked at Anne still sleeping. Ashley left the room so she can get her self a bit a sleep, consciderring she didnt sleep the past couple of hours.

_Tink...tink..blinkup..._ Minutes later, Anne was slowly reganning conciousness. Unitl... "OH NO JEANNE!" She yelled as she got up in a rush and noticed her clothes werent on her and yelled again and grabbed the blanket and shoved it around herself. Moments later Yoh came bargin' in "Whats wrong Anne!" he yelled worried Anne looked aroung ac ouple of times " Jeanne! Where is she!...Is she okay? Is she..." she looked at Yoh with sadden eyes. Yoh looked away "Her funaral was this morning. You where out cold for 3 whole days..."

She burst out crying out, tears falling like a water fall. Yoh sat beside her on the bed and put his arms around her body " Its okay,let it all out..." in her huge sobing noice she managed to speak " Thanks...snif Yoh...I needed a friend...sob" " I miss her too Anne..I miss her too..."

Later the morning Ashley and Anne where at a table, quiet. Anne broke the silence. "...we saw it...right in front of our eyes... all that blood... her limb body, that...pale face filled with terror..."

She let out a tear roll down her cheak. Anna was in front of Anne a she said that she frowned and slapped her accross the face. "..." Ashley looked at Anne then Anna...Anne just realized what just happed to her. She slowly put her hand on her cheak and glared at Anna evily " What the fuck Anna! She yelled out loud.

Anna didnt budge. And gave a cold lifeless glare " The past is the past let it go!" Annes eyes flaired up " you jerk! She was my best friend! Each time I told her that I felt like running away from something that happened..." she trailed on. Annas eyes gre wide "...run away...?"she told herself.

"...And she would calm me down and tell me it was gonna be okay... so(she took off one of her red gloves)...leave me alone!" she wacked Annas face with the red glove. Annas face was still, someone actually slapped her...and with a glove! She slowly tured her head towards Anne and mumbled to herself "not bad..." Anne grabbed a pink milk shake in front of her and took the staw and blew in it, causing the milk shave to overflow.

HaoXRose:Hi! Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird...and short...but I think of my chapter as a.. "Cut serease" of shaman king. And you'll notice that in the next chapter too...please review and give you sincere opinions, oh and no flammes please


	12. Times have changed

Chapter 12: Times have changed

HaoXRose: Hi its me...again!...When i look at the message i regret shoving 10 chapters at the same time TT-huhu sob...anyway Thanks for the reviews everybody! Now I just got to know how to shove unknown ppl on my re4views list a ma bob since im still new and trying to figure things out lol...Anyway TO THE STORY MY READERS BWAHAHHAH

Anna looked at Anne and turned away and started to walk. As Anna left. Anne stopped blowing in the straw. " Man i...feel bad for what I did for Anna..." Ashley smirked "what she deserved it, she has such a heart of stone..." Anne just slouched on the table. "What now...not to change the subject or anything but...We are still in the tournament, but we need one more person..."

Ashley passed her fingers throught her durty blond shoulder length hair. Thinking. "HEY!" Said Yoh as he poped out of know where. Anne didnt even look at him until he sat beside her...still smilling. " Geez Yoh, I'm usually positive but you... Its like your life depended on smilling or somethin'--" he smirked as he took a fry from Ashley's plate. "Mophrh...hey Anne- Marie, on your last fight you hair was black and you looked evil, whats the deal with that?"

Anne a rose from her seat, and her arms crossed grabbed her shoulders " oh...that... I have a slite memory of that...but its probably an only time, she let out a tear, I...I was blinded by rage, you'd understand... If you lost a close friend.."

Yoh gazed at her as she whiped her tear. " Come ill help you find a new team mate" insisted Yoh " With that preoccupying her, she will be less sad!" he thought as he got out of the table. Anne slamed the table in the same time time as nodding her head into a 'no'. "But Yoh I dont... I cant just..." she was cut off as Yoh grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her chair "Common, you come too Ash!" both girls groand. "Please whipe that smille off, Im goth and seing you...no offence...but it giving me a migrane..."

☼The search is on☼

On there journey they came accross a huge a mount of people, but they would always say:

-No way I dont trust her

-Sorry my team is full

-No way man she's freaky

-Sorry but I am out of the compatition

-Sorry but im not interested!

Or even:

-Hell yes look at the size of thiosebreats(perverts talking and obviously refused)

-Damn cant you tell it a guy only eam!

-Ill alow her but she has to do something that is pleasent to me(she didnt bother to wanting to know what was the 'something'

Yoh and the two girls ran away from that guy for sure-- later the day tried keeping hope for the two grils " Its my falt! No one wants to be with me cause of my preview figh withthe X-Laws..." wined Anne as she slouched to show her desperate situation. "Dont worry we will...Zeke!" Yoh stoped roughly thru his track as his brother stood in front of the three friends.

"Hello Yoh...Hello Anne!" he did his usual smirk. Anne gulped a huge pack of spit(yes gross but the only way to put it--) " Oh shit1 Please dont tell him about US!" thought Anne backing away a bit and decided to wave her hand like to say gue- bye-dont-tell-him-anything way "Hi...Zeke"

Zeke circled them and decided to say: " You where impressive in that last fight. Good thing the X-Laws left you an other change to redeem youselves. Rumors say you are serching a teamate, but i would gladly take you in, in team STAR that is..." Yoh put one step to stop his circeling " Zeke! She will not go with you, common Anne, Ash"

Zeke just continued to smirk while Anne whipered Zekes name. As the three of them left his sight he laught in his own little corner. " She will come too me Yoh...heh heh heh As well as you!"

At the patch café Ashley Yoh and Anne looked like they had too much heat as they laid on the table. " Yoh...its no use..." Anne hair slowly creped on her face " bleh" Ashley head was facing the scealling. "Well..." Yoh still thinking that maybe the lis' but they already lost againts Zeke and lived...by defult. Annes face slowly lifted up, her face began to get red. " ev'ry one didn't except ...Z...Zeke..." Yoh looked at her as she spoke. " Is somethin' wrong?" "_Shit shit shit_ W-what do you mean yoh..." " You seem to have a fever!" " Eh... no I dont heheh"

A rose slowly decended in front of her face, Anne gazed at it in aw " Arose" she almost caught it until she noticed a sring on the stem. She looked up and there, was a man with roan red hair with a cute face,he was wearring a green lether jacket and no shirt. " Well, hello there!" he said smoothly. Annes eye twitched " heh heh...w-who..are you?"

HaoXRose: A HA! Cliff hanger...i think...okay so who is this guy? And what does he want with Anne?Is this a plot or a trap to kill her and make sure she doesnt get crowned as shaman king? Or even worse a guy whos a pervert or something else? Next chapter Who is this guy!


	13. Who is this guy?

Chapter 13:Who is this Guy?

HaoXRose: Yes I know what your thinking, oh gee yet a nother made up character, BUT HEY this is my last one I promiss, I f i do make an other one I am sorry I must of had a fever and forgot...but since I got the attention spand of a mouse at times...that might be true but no I am getting tired of making new character cause its almost no shaman and more unknown character made by this girl...anyway...to the story--

Flash back of last episodeA rose slowly decended in front of her face, Anne gazed at it in aw " A rose" she almost caught it until she noticed a string on the stem. She looked up and there, was a man with roan red hair(rusty kindda but redder) with a cute face,he was wearring a green lether jacket and no shirt. " Well, hello there!" he said smoothly. Annes eye twitched " heh heh...w-who..are you?" end

Anne slowly backed away from him and the table. The man let the rose on the table and went kneeling down on one knee in front of Anne. His hands gently rubbed her hand and kissed it. " Eli Blooms, at your service" Anne stared in shock " Who is this guy? And who the hell does he think I am letting him do this to me?" she thought in anger.

Yoh poped in back and scared the heck out of Anne " Wanna join there team? There one player short!" Anne twitched her eyee again " What 'wadda' ya mean? Yoh" she grabbed his blouse within her grasp. "Well you cant refuse! Ev'ry one has a reason and look at him, I think he likes yah!" he said all smilling, Annd through started to hurt "...LIKE?"

Eli brushed his long roan red bangs out of his face, also with the movements of his hand letting a necklace swing side to side (its a ying yang one, but red and blue...youll see why) " Id be honnored! I've seen all your battles and Im impressed...Please, Eli grabbed a chair and put it besides Anne and sat on it, let me be in your team...Eli put him arm around her neck, his hand anlmost touching the breast, he just simply smilled, so?" "... blink blink"

Ashley smilled and screamed practicly on top of her lungs " Sure! Now you are in soul star"

Inside Anne's mind, she was playing her own little 'episode'. She was falling down a never ending black pit screaming 'I like Zeke not this guy!' Her episode was interupted as soon as Ashley talked " so whats your spirit Eli?" she blushed. Yet again, Eli brushed his hair away from his face " My...spirits are shikigami"

"Spirits?You mean you got two spirits?" Ashley eyes widened, Eli was all proud " Yup, my familly's generation caught 2 shikigami and now they serve me, and no one else" he said even more proud. "Oh wow, those thing are damn strong I can Im..." Ashley was stoped by Annes chair moving. Anne a rose from her seat. " Ill see you guys later, I got to see someone." and she silently left. " Dang it, she is so mysterious..." Ashley frowned a bit. " I wonder who she wants to see..." thought Eli.

Anne walked all the way to Jeannes grave, close to a cherry tree. She glare at the tomb stone like if she was in a trance. She put her hands together in a praying position " Rest in peace my friend..." She turned her head to the great spirit " I bet your floating in there hapily..." Not far from Anne was Zeke who was waching her " Time is almost here..." he whispered.

Anne opened her eyes even wider "I sence someone...is..." she turned her head "no one..." As she wind blew in her hair, she rememebered her own spirit " Windy...Windy appeared suddenly, How did I uptained you? Yoh had Amidamaru by asking, Len well, his familly has there way, Rio took the spirit who posesded him... And I..just had you... how the hell did you find your way to me?"

HaoXRose: Muahahah theone question probably most people wondered by reading my fanfic hihi, the next chapy, you will see the secret revealed! Or somewhat that title... Kinda thinking, how did Anne get Windy? Theres practicly no way to get Wind out of Fire is there? Next time on Unknown girl!Rose


	14. Windy the mystery

Chapter 14: Windy the mystery

HaoXRose: Sorry if the last chapy was...short...but hey now the mystery is revealing!And yet more surprise and soon more Zeke droolTO THE STORY!

Once again...a flashback

Anne opened her eyes even wider "I sence someone...is..." she turned her head "no one..." As she wind blew in her hair, she rememebered her own spirit " Windy...Windy appeared suddenly, How did I uptained you? Yoh had Amidamaru by asking, Len well, his familly has there way, Rio took the spirit who posesded him... And I..just had you... how the hell did you find your way to me?"

end

Windy gulped andslowly backed away, Anne walked closer to her "So?"

She hesitated, but knew she wouldnt go far if she did. " Well...when you fell into the great spirit, the great spirit granted you your deepest desire... And you wanted to be a Wind Miko. So he secretly stole me to give me to you...and man am I ever glad"

Anne blinked a couple of times. And looked down " So Im a thef?" " Ak! NONONO...Thats not it! It...erg..." kiri kiri " A fight?" Anne looked at her oracle bell " No...info... Costume dance...for shaman fighters, you must attend, or diqualify - Golva Ah damn it I dont rememeber seing shamans dancing... oh..." she grunted...

At the dance Anne was in the changing room behind the curtains. " Im not getting out damn it!"

Ashley who was on the other side of the curtains smilled " oh common, showing yourslef aint gonna kill yah!" Anne peeked outside "Fine..." She slowly came out, her hair was wavy and had this long light pink, fade in baby blue on her shoulder had strings covered by this soft fuzzy baby feather and had wing on the back she looked at her face mask " You sure I dont look weird..."

At the punch, Eli,in a tuxedo he looked in the corner of his eye and pow right in feront of Anne " MY GODESS" Anne slowly backed away. Later that night, Anne was sitting on a bench all alone, like she usualy is when it comes to dance, " Hey!" Yoh waved his hand, he was with Anna. " Hey yoh, hey anna." Anna stared at Anne. "...hey...". She frowned and looked away.

" Why are you alone? Ev'ry one is dancing!" Anne frowned and looked away "I dont do dance.." Anna lookd at Anne "If you dont know how to dance, its okay" Anna surprisingly said nothing mean "Thanks..." " I can teach yah Anne!" She glared at yoh rememebering how he danced "...no thanks yoh...realy I think ill stay here..." As they left Anne was playing with her shoes. " Damn it all this is so dull, how can people enjoy dances..." She looked at the crowd of shamans "Eli and Ash...Rio, Horo horo, Jacko, Len in there corner...even yoh and anna are dancing... there all having fun..."

She looked even more down then before, she put back her shoes on properly. She took her mask and looked thru it and noticed a hand in front of her, she looked up.

HaoXRose:Ak Im so sorry these chapters are becomming short, youll understand very very very soon trust me(whinning) I think youll like the next chapter it has the biggest dramma ever BWAHAHAHAHA(thunder followed by lightning in back of Rose) Mouhahah BAHAHAHAH Cough cough eh...right...eh see you next chapy lol


	15. The choice to make

Chapter 15:The choice to make

HaoXRose: Hello! How r u? Yes im fine thank you... ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE TWIST OF THIS WEEKS EPISODE? Are you ready to see the...who am i kidding I cant tell you you gotta read it lol hope you enjoy and please review(the longer chapter ever yet!)

She looked even more down then before, she put back her shoes on properly. She took her mask and looked thru it and noticed a hand in front of her, she looked up.

It was Zeke, he wasnt in a pancho anymoe, he looked delicious in a tuxedo! And with the mask made him look even more mysterious! " Well, hello there!" he smilled lightly giving Anne's stomack a flip(kind of like pan cake ) Her eyes grew wide and her face began to redden(more red? )

She slowly went towards his hand. She brushed away some of her long bangs behind her ear. "You looke eh...different..." he smiled " Withought my pancho? Yes I do. Im glad, cause if I didnt look different people would look at me heheh, my you look magnificent!" Anne blushed firiously and looked slitly away. "Thanks Zeke..."

Zeke bowed and asked if Anne would love to have this dance. She took her hand out and waved nerviously " I..I dont know how to dance!" he gave a hot smirk. " heh heh me neither Anne-Marie, but it doesn't hurt to try does it?" She blinked a couple of times. "...I guess not" she stamered.

" Humans show to put hand in hand..." They both put there hands together, Zeke's hand was on her shoulder and slowly whent down to the torso and finally reached to hip. Her cheaks turned a rose petal color. The song turned into a slow song, just perfect for the two.

After Anne and Zeke got the hand of it, they started to giggle a bit, "You know, we're not bad aren't we?" Anne nodded her head with agreement.

Silva was at a corner holding on a string "As soon as the song ends, pull the string k Silva?" said Kalim as he went for a 'potty' break. Silva nodded. Over everyones head was a gigantic globe, thats where the string was tied to.

_...has never been stronger...will fly to you...will carry on...suspended on silver wings...oh a...calls out of the ages, will cradel you...will hold you forever...oh...a thousands... i love you_

" Heres the ending!" Shouted Siva inside his mind.He pulled the rope and the spheare over the whole couples opened and roses slowly and gracefully floated down the dancers making it it like a mid summers night dream(not shakespear just a way to say of speech).

Zeke raised his hand and grabbed rose that was falling he looked at it, and placed it in Annes hair. "The Rose, Anne...they say it is the most beautiful thing on this Earth, but I can think of one thing that can surpass this flower..." Anne looked at his chocolate eyes "...And that, is you..." he smirked. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. She practicly jumped on Zeke and embraced him so tightly " Oh Zeke, that is the nicessed thing anyone ever said to me...in my whole life...Oh I love you!"

In the close back, Ashley and Eli where looking at the roses. Until Ashley spotted a certain someone with an other someone. " Hey!...Whos the guy Anne is dancing with?" she looked at them for a while. Eli tried to spot Anne thru out the entire crowd and kindda gave up.

"Well, better not be a guy thats better lookin' then me! I'm the only one who should steel her heart!" he said as he frowed. Ashley flinched, anger building up inside her heart,s he couldnt control it her hand was starting to raise up and... WAK! A huge hand print was on the left side on Eli's cheak. He stared in shock at the wall.

He blinked a couple of time. He slowly reached up for his cheak and rubbed it gently. Realizing what just happened. He tightened his fist and glared at Ashley. " What the fuck was that for!" he yelled practicly out of his loungs. Ashley put up the perkyiest smile and her hand behind her back. " I know nothing" she mumbled " what ever do you mean comrade Eli?" eli started to sware at her. Everyone started to stare at the two. Silva and Kalim noticed that everyone stoped dancing and noticed Ash and Eli fighting.

On the other hand, Zeke and Anne whent out to the balcony, where it was quiet and calm. The looked at the ruins of Doby village. " It beautiful, the ancient past..."she whispered. Zeke heared her barely. He started to rub gently her back and whent to reach her hip. " Anne-Marie?"

"Yes Zeke..?" she looked at his, his head was perfectly aligned right in the middle on the moon. The moonlight raises made him looked even more gorgeous(if thats even possible)

"The day where you where serching for a partner...And when I asked you... My other half interveaned.. And you left with him. What did you wantyed to answer...?" Anne slowly leaned on the blacony walls and stared at the moon.

"I dont know, I felt confusion...and hope..." Zekes eyes softened a bit more then usual. " I, Zeke Asakura, want you to be in my team, before its too late..." Anne flinched "too late? What does that mean?" she thought. Zeke walked towards her and took her hands.

" And leave mine?...I am so..sorry Zeke, but I cant just abandon my friend...and that weirdo guy that I hardly even know" she almost burst out laughing just realizing shes teamed up with this guy she hardly knows.

"Friends...she has something in common with my other half..." he thought. " I just cant..."her eye let a tear flow down her cheak. He deaply sighed. His hands whent to her shoulders and held her tightly against his chest, her eyes widened and looked at him. "I understand..." Both of them looked into each others eyes, hypnotyzed, there heads slowly went closer to each other.

Zekes lips brushed hers and started to french kiss her.

♡Next morning♡

Anne was in her bed Squirming with her bed sheats. Drooling and smilling. Talking in her sleep. "Ooooohgiggle Oh Zeke Asakura! Stop it...no never mind, kiss me at least once more...oh ZEKE!" she tossed and turned and reached close the the side of the bed. "Ohhh you bad boy!giggle" BOOOOM off the bed and face first on the floor!

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAMN IT ALL THAT HURTS, she looked around, where the hell am I where is, oh yah, this is my room at Doby village..." She got up and brushed off the durt on her night gound. Ashley burst in the room "are you okay Anne? You screamed and I ...oooh god..." she turned away and Anne screamed again. "Ak okay... Ill leave sorry!" And Ashley left leaving the door shut.

Annes heart was beating faster then you can say super-cali-fragile-listick-aspi-alla-doshuss(tongue twister style hihi) She took a couple of deep beaths to let her heart go back to normal pace.She slowly walked to the mirror and annalysed her face "Damn it, this might turn into a bruise... lets just..." she suddenly stopped as she noticed a hicky on her neck

"Kuso on a stick! How the hell did that get there? Zeke couldnt unless..did he? Oh this day is not getting off as a good start!" She looked at it closer "Good its only a small one, its might leave in a few minutes...ill just stall in here and tell the other my hair was full of knots.yah thats what ill tell 'em...might be the truth...lets see... she put her fingers thru her hair and felt knots...ow ow ow.. Yup definate truth"

She looked around at her clothes that was given to her from Zeke, blood stains on the front. Reminding her of bad memories. "Ill...clean that up later... ill stick to my other pair of clothes..." She looked around for her kaki green jeans and her black top. They where lying under the bed.

She sliped off her pj's and put on her bra and put on her pants and top. She annalysed the room for her brush beside the mirror. "Ow, ow , ow, ow how the heck did I get these knots!" she yelled to herself.

At the patch café Ashley , Eli, Yoh and the others where sitting at the same table. " Hey Lee? Why where you and Eli fighting" asked Rio sitting in between of Ashley and Eli. She looked away and so did Eli. "You do know is you guys dont set this aside, your team will separate..."

Eli brushed out his bangs off his face " I aint leaving Anne with that witch..." Ashley flinched

"You bastard! You are so occupied to fall in love with Anne you dont even relize that im fuckin in front of you!" She smacked his face again and left the café.

Everyone looked at Eli. " Fool, she likes you and you dont even notice it!" Mumbled Anna under her breath. Eli roughly got out of his chair "Damn it, I dont need this shit! Im getting out of here this place has negative vibes!" And he zoomed out of the café.

Anne got out of her room, stretching her arm way up high. And joined the gang. Everyone was quiet. Yoh noticed her "Hey you got your old clothes!" Anne smiled " Im only gonna wear it on fights...And only fights..." her voice trailed off.

She finally noticed that Lee(nick name for ashley...incase you where wonderring who that was) and Eli wherent there. " Hey where is Lee and Eli?" Everyone was quiet, even Jacko. Anna finished sipping her tea(like usual) " They left in a hurry...it was too crowded" she finally said.

"Oh..." she took the chair where Ashley once stood. "Hey Rio!Jun, Len, Yoh, Anna, Jacko, Morty,Horo horo, Faust , Eliza, Tamy, Tokagero, Amidamaru, Bason, Lee pye long, nick and Korey...dang thats a mouth full" said Anne gasping for air. Everyone laughed.

Kirr..kiri... Yoh,Rio and Faust's oracal bell rang.They looked at it there next fight was tomorow.

The silent came back thrue the gang. And out of know where Mikihisa swinged like a bat dangling from the scealing. "Hey everybody!".

Anne glared at Mikihisa with a bit of hate but mostly she was afraid. Mikihisa was like a bat(like I told you before) and like 3 centameters wasy from her face, starring at her. The silence came upon once again.

"IIIII" squiled Anne as she got out of her chair and ran off, fast like the wind. "Well, looks like someones afraid of me..." Mihisa smiled under his mask. "No wonder you apeared like 2 centemeters from her face" yelled Horo Horo. "Actually 3 cm" corrected Mikihisa. Everyone giggled.

"Yoh and friends, its time for a new training, for controling your giant spirit control..." He slipped and landed on the table.

Two hours later

Close to the beach were the great spirit was. Anne was catching her breath "Damn it! That was way to close, I bet that mihiba..mikisika...mikihisa would of told them...and...wait a minute...isnt that Eli?" the whispered. The wind was blowing in his hair as he hypnotysingly stared at the lake.

" Yo! ELI! She waved her hand. Eli spun towards her "Gah...Hi!" She ran towards him and sat beside him. "Just wanted to see how you where doing yah know..as team mates" she smilled.

"...cool"

Kiri..kiri

Ther both looked around, no one was in sight, Eli's oracle bell was in his pocket and was too lazy to reach so he let Anne do it. "Saved by the bell, I didnt even want to be with this dude" she thought. "Oh...look a fight..." she looked at the screen as she got up to brush to sand off her kaki pants... "where against..." Her eyes lowered towards the screen. She flinched and froze at the same time. Her mouth was slitly shaking.

Eli looked at her. And decided to get up "Hey Anne...Whats wrong? Who are we against?" Her eyes grew wider. "Wher..where...fighting...against team...star... thats..Zekes team!" she stamered

HaoXRose: MBAHAHAH The biggest clif hanger, what will Anne do? Next time on Unknown girl, and this time ill wait til I get more reviewers, cause shoving ten chapters allowed 3 ppl, and now uo ti 15 and only got 6 reviewers..i thinks, conciderring the amount of ppl reading it( about 897 pp)wich is good for a beginner) So please review and tell me what you hinks is gonna happend. BWAHAHAHAHAH evil moment Oh and by the way thanks to the reviewers who reviewed.


	16. Tragety

Chapter 16: Tragety

HaoXRose: Man Am I ever glad you guys like my preview chapter, I thought it would get you guyses(mostly girls...I hope )attention and with the dance I wasnt sure if you guys would like it 'n' all but I was wrong you all liked it all, BTW if you want to know more about me theres my profile and stuff. Some ppl thought, the first reviewers,thought it was too much ooc,but heck you cant blame me cause Hao Is hardly in the episodes only get a lot in the end. So I had to bring up his...other side that every guy here has...Anyway back to this week(or more depending how long you kept an eye cause my exams lol) 'episode'.

P.s thanks for all the reviews Everybody!

Flahs back

Close to the beach were the great spirit was. Anne was catching her breath "Damn it! That was way to close, I bet that mihiba..mikisika...mikihisa would of told them...and...wait a minute...isnt that Eli?" the whispered. The wind was blowing in his hair as he hypnotysingly stared at the lake.

" Yo! ELI! She waved her hand. Eli spun towards her "Gah...Hi!" She ran towards him and sat beside him. "Just wanted to see how you where doing yah know..as team mates" she smilled.

"...cool"

_Kiri..kiri_

Ther both looked around, no one was in sight, Eli's oracle bell was in his pocket and was too lazy to reach so he let Anne do it. "Saved by the bell, I didnt even want to be with this dude" she thought. "Oh...look a fight..." she looked at the screen as she got up to brush to sand off her kaki pants... "where against..." Her eyes lowered towards the screen. She flinched and froze at the same time. Her mouth was slitly shaking.

Eli looked at her. And decided to get up "Hey Anne...Whats wrong? Who are we against?" Her eyes grew wider. "Wher..where...fighting...against team...star... thats..Zekes team!" she stamered

end of flash back (sorry if long but maybe others might not understand)

She stood there glairing at her purple oracle bell. It was there, on the screan, flashing, the fight she was asigned to. "...no..." she stamered. She collapsed on the ground, her heart beating to fast that it reminded her of a time bomb and anysecond, it would explode.

Eli looked at her "You okay Anne? And what was that you said?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

She was paralyzed. He tried to move her, but her body felt like a tone. "Man this must be serious, I herd of someone not moving when there into somthing, but waying a tone must be something bad..." Eli pondered as he gave up pulling Anne.

If she wasnt gonna repeat was she said he might as well check his own oracle bell. " Damn, finally I get to be alone with my dream girl and she doesnt even budge..." He thought as he reached his back pocket for his red oracle bell.

"Who the hell is Team Star?" That name 'Star' ecoed in Annes mind.

Patch café

Ashley got back to the patch café as she notice Eli wasnt there, she just remembered that her oracle bell rang a few minutes ago. She looked at her black oracle bell, the sun shinning to much on the screan. "Damn it where is shade when you need to see something important!" She almost yelled.

She went in her dorm room and re-checked her oracle bell. "We are...against...let see...Soul Star Vs Team...Fuck...Oh no, this gotta be a mistake! Not him!" she backed away and bumbed into a wall " I got to warn Anne!" She rushed out of her dorm room and out of Patch café. " Why, they must be torturing her!" As she turned around a corner she pumped into someone.

As her body fell on the ground it bouned a couple of times. " The heck! Idiot! Wach where your..." She lift her head up. She backed away real quickly. " ZEKE! You...eh...you...yu.."

He glared at her "That impalite girl. And wach to whom you are talking." His eyes Lowered to meet the one who bumbed him. "Sorry...my mistake...realy.. Zeke..I didnt..." She looked at his hair floawing in the wind.

"Yes?" he said still patient and always with that hot smirk of his. "Never mind, I ...UI gotta find Anne-Marie...now" She got up and started running for her live. "Spirit of Fire!" Zeke summond his gigantic spirit, its hand slowly bloked her way. She stoped as she noticed that one finger was bigger then her and she had no way to escape.

She slowly turned, quickly brushing off the durt off her dress and spiderwebed stringed socs of hers. Zeke looked at his team mates. "Opacho, Kanna, Marion and Matilda..." The four steped up and bowed "Yes master Zeke?"

"Stay here, make sure no one get in or out."

"Yes Master Zeke" Kanna spoke for the three others. As she straightened back her body, her blue silky hair slipped over her shoulders. She took a puff from her cigarette. "Guys you heared Master Zeke..." She pointed to the rest of the gang.

They all formed a circle, big enough for the spirit of fire to be in. Zeke smoothly walked toward the shaking Ashley.

"What do you want?" she yelled to be defensive and to show she wasnt affraid. " No nead to fake your actions, I read minds if you havnt noticed, so I know how afraid you are...What is you name witch?"

Ashley's eyes widenth "He knows im wicca!" she thought. " Ashley Meeks, from soulstar!" she tried backing away and remembered she cant cause the spirit of fire. "So you know who is Anne? So you must be her one of her 'friends' she talked to me at the...dance" he nodded his head a bit.

"That was you! Holy F...fudge..." Zeke continued toward her, his hands reached her shin and lift it to his face. " Soul Star huh? I think you have mingled into a dangerous game going in her team, conciderring we have a match together!"

Ashley shrugged hard enough to get out of his grip. "..Fiesty, you may be use in the match, and if you live, maybe even in my team...those wiccan power give you a boost in battle, thats why you survived that battle with the X-Laws and your friend did not..what was it again...Jeanne?"

Ashley clentched her teeth. "You piece of shit, you may be hot but I aint gonna be in your team and I laugh at the face of danger! So go to hell!" she spat close to his feet.

Marion was tightening her ponytails on each side of her head, and heared what Ashley said to her master. She walked up to Ashley and slapped her in her face "How dare you speak this way to master Zeke you bitch!"

Zeke didnt turned his head to face Marion " Marion, back away, we dont need more enemies, especially if we will face them in the future, now back away!" he said with less patience.

Marion staired at the ground and backed away to her spot. Ashley just stood there. "Will I have to get of of this crapy circle by force or not? I have to see Anne quickly!" she hissed at him. "If your dead, you wont be able to fight me, and I need the whole, not a 2/3 of a team. Including I have something instealled for later heheh."

Ashley took gard looking at her surroundings, she was trapped and there was no way to get out, especialy with that huge red giant in back of her that could squash her like a bug. "So?" She asked trying to keep her anger to the same level.

"Disperce spirit of fire!" Zeke lift his hand up and the beast disapeared. Ashley didnt dare to look at him and ran off to seek her friend.

"Let go back" Zeke placed his pancho back no how it was before. Matilda stood up "Is that all?"

"Do not question me, especially at this time Matilda, the answeres will come when the time comes" And he started to walk away.

Back to Anne and Eli

Anne was curled up in a ball, her hand on her head, crying. Eli was beside her not knowing what to do in a situation like this, especially if she doesnt say anything.

Until she snaped and grabbed a rock and pitched it as close as she could to the great spirit. "HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled in the air. Ecoes.

"I didnt do anything!" said Eli backing up away from her. Annes face filled with sand, tears and mud(sand and tears if your wonderring how the mud got there) "Its not you Eli, its the fight!"

She tilt a bit on the side and fell on her knees. "Annnnnnnneeeeeee" Ashley running like crazy towards them.

She saw the critical condition she was in at the moment she saw her. The sun was setting and the air was beginning to get frisky. "Anne, Im sorry, theres nothing we can do, its destiny" Ashley had a hand on one shoulder. Anne quickly and braced her friend "Why is destiny being so cruel to me, my life was finally becomming clear now clouds are back in the way!" Her tears fell down like a water fall. Drenching Ashley's clothes. " Come a nights sleep will help you get back to normal. She tapped her friends back.

Eli just followed the 2 girls, as he slowched and put his hands in his pockets to warm them up.

Soon after Anne was looking at the moon, in her night gound singing:

_She sits in her corner _

_Singing herself to sleep _

_Wrapped in all of the promises _

_That no one seems to keep _

_She no longer cries to herself _

_No tears left to wash away _

_Just diaries of empty pages _

_Feelings gone a stray _

_But she will sing_...

_Til everything burns _

_While everyone screams _

_Burning their lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Til everything burns _

_Ooh, oh _

_Walking through life unnoticed _

_Knowing that no one cares _

_Too consumed in their masquerade _

_No one sees her there _

_And still she sings _

_Til everything burns _

_While everyone screams _

_Burning their lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Til everything burns _

_Everything burns _

_(Everything burns) _

_Everything burns _

_Watching it all fade away _

_(All fade away) _

_Everyone screams _

_Everyone screams _

_(Watching it all fade away) _

_Oooh, ooh _

_(While everyone screams) _

_Burning down lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_(All of this hate) _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Til everything burns _

_(Everything burns) _

_Watching it all fade away _

_(Oooh, ooh) _

_(Everything burns) _

_Watching it all fade away_

She whiped the tears left and sleep overwhelmed her.

Dream

Anne was running in total emptyness. She was in her red pants with her black shirt and red gloves similar to Zekes. Her pendant was swinging side to side. "Anyone!""Hello!"

"I nead help please!" she continuasly yelled in the dark, still running.

"Someone please!" she cried out loud.

"Ashley! Eli! Anyone..." she slowly stopped running. Suddenly flame aligned like a rope circled Anne, she was standing in the circle of flames. She started to panic "Flames..." she whispered as air around her started to become smoke. "Help!" She manage to yell.

She heared a laugh, it was Zekes, he appeared out of know where. "Zeke!" she smilled and handed her hand to him hoping he ould help her. Nothing he just stared, the flames got bigger. Spirit of fire appeared in back of Zeke imitting some light in the dark place.

"Zeke, help please cough cough"

"Join my team or you shall perish like the other shamans who did not corporate with me!"

"Zeke I told you!No matter how much I love you I cant let go of my friends..."

His glare became a bit more serious and angry as he looked at the flames dancing around her.

"So you say that you rather those pathethic 'friends' of yours who can back stab you while im here totaly in love with you and you dont even come with me? How ridiculus, you diserve to die, even if my feelings for you wil never seace!"

End of dream

Anne yelled and got out of bed. It was 2:45 am. She looked at her surroundings. Her heart beated at the speed of a chitah. "Huff huff gasp huh...eh...nightmare...not true...just...no...Zeke isnt like that towards me, me isnt that mean...Is he? No he isnt! Dreams a dream, that all not reality, some future but that one was definitly not a premonition!" she protested with all her heart she punshed the wall rememberring she has a fight with him.

She searched for her oracle bell to check what was the date -a week from now at the normal stadium od Dobby village, 9 pm- "9 pm! But thats when the dark overwhelms the light! How will I see my opponents!" she protested once more.

She went back to bed " If I want to win against Zeke...I gotta train..but how..I guess Ill ask HIM"

She didnt sleep until 4:32 am.

In the morning she put her black tnak top and her green kaki pants, also slipping her purple oracle bell. She braided her hair this time so it would get in her way this time. She walked up to Silvas table as he was washing it. "OH good morning Anne! I heared about your next fight, I concider you to forfeit! Zeke kills everyone who is not stronger then him you know!" Silva looked at her concerned.

"About my fight..I need help to train...and I need someone in perticular...I need Mikihisa!"

HaoXRose:Sorry if this chapter might not make sence, to me it did and to me and when a bit quick but im hurying this because today I gotta study civics class then math so thats not gonna be fun--Anyway I hope you like tyhis chapter...See yah next time!

Rose


	17. Desperate for options

Chapter 17: Desperate for options

HaoXRose: Hey everybody, civics exam is in 2 days, and i cant get anything in my mind so to make myself relax, i type for you.(yah yah i know i should study blah blah blah but i cant this stuff is dull i rather watching paint dry--)

Anyway back to the story!

flash back

In the morning she put her black tnak top and her green kaki pants, also slipping her purple oracle bell. She braided her hair this time so it would get in her way this time. She walked up to Silvas table as he was washing it. "OH good morning Anne! I heared about your next fight, I concider you to forfeit! Zeke kills everyone who is not stronger then him you know!" Silva looked at her concerned.

"About my fight..I need help to train...and I need someone in perticular...I need Mikihisa!"

end of flash back

"But...he is training oh and the others for there furioku!" protested Silva, while putting a plate in the washer close to him.

"You think I care! Im againts THE Zeke Asakura!Next!IN few day!Me! Not Yoh! You get it?" she hit the table with her fist losing her patience.

Anne frowned and crossed her arms on her chest, taping her foot on the ground. Silva looked at her. "Ill do it when he is back..." he finally said. She glared at him. " You dont understand! Yoh, Len Rio, Horo horo, Faust 8 and Jacko where busy for a whole week they must of trained enough now! Zeke can kill me in a split second!" she snarled. Silvas arms went on his hips. "Your not a very patient shamn are you miss Anne! You are aware that Windy is the same size as Zekes and you defeat your enemy in a split second also!"

The girl tightened her fist trying to not hit the counciler "You think this is funny? My battle with those damn X-laws made me loose a battle and a friend! And rememeberring that isnt a fun ride! And windy? Yah she huge alright but this stuff is new to me in like a couple of weeks!" she yelled as she was about to turn aay and get out the café, silva stopped her.

"Fine, you made your point, ill get Mikihisa now" he sighed and got his oracle bell. Anne smilled at her victory.

At the trainning of Yoh and friends

"You guys have to find that piece or rice withought you firioku or else you will not know how to control you huge amount of furioku okay!" Mikihisa just looked at the rise fall down in the huge cannion "Are you crazy! We have to find one grain of rice in that huge canion desert!" Your nuts!" Yelled horo horo as he ran in cirlcles.

_Kiri kiri..._

"A fight" said everyone as they checked there oracle bell. " No, this if for me!" mikihisa started to walk away and warning the boys that if they cant find the rice, they'll fail for sure.

On the oracle bell- Anne-Marie Gagné(gah-ni-ay..now fast) wants to train with you now...Silva-

Mikihisa looked at the name a couple of times "Isnt that the gril who kissed Zeke and is friends with Yoh?" he thought.

"Boys, ill be gone for a while, when i come back, you better find that grain!" he yelled at them before he disapeared in his mysterious ways.

Patch café

That whole time that Anne was waiting for Mikihisa, Silva handed her a stress ball and she keps squishing it and at a certains point, it started to disperse(separate or disapear, but in this case separate) of being to used up. "As if im so Desperate to choose Him for a trainor...that old man cant do anything but scared people half to death from comming out of know where...kindda thinking it...id need that..." she thought as she thru the stress ball in the trash.

Out of know where, Mikihisa swinged upside down like a bat "Anne-Marie?"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa she screamed. she quickly backed away "Mikihisa!" she stamered "So its you who called me in emergency! Why do you need my help? Silva told me that you wanted to train, but I need a good explanation." he got of the scealling and made a smooth landing on the floor.

She got back on her feet and brushed the durt on her pants with her hands. She stared at his face...wich was technicaly his mask... She walked up to him and put a finger on his chest. "Yah, I got a good reason to call you... Im so desparate im actually asking help from someone like you who practicly kills me each time you pop up out ofknow where!"

"Your point?" he straed at the finger on his chest.

"My point is I need your help dude! Y'see, I have a battle. And it starts in a week from now at 9 pm, and guess who's the person im fighting against?" Mikihisa didnt pay attention to the rest "9 pm huh?Pretty dangerous for a fight in the night..." Anne stomped her foot on the gruond to snap him back to the reality "Did you not hear me?" she showed him her oracle bell in his face "Against team star... your in big trouble missy!"

" no shit eh?So this is important! So cant you see i need your help! And tyou can tell im paniking if im swearring like hell!" she yelled at him. Mikihisa grabbed her wrist and they both disappeared.

When they reapeared they reached to the same place that Yohand the others where. "Hey Anne!" greeted the gang as they noticed the only female in the group. "Guys, Anne here is gonna train with you guys." mikihisa put Anne in front of him. "Why" asked Len as he stod up and stopped looking for his grain of rice.

"Well you see, she has a battle that is comming soon and she needs help" Mikihisa put his hands on her shoulders. Anne just sighed expecting there reaction to what Mikihisa was about to tell them.

"Who is she against?"Asked Jacko as he was getting ready to shout out a joke. "Tell them Anne"

She looked at mikhisa hoping he would tell them. "Are you jocking? Why should I tell them!" she chest starting to tightened.

She stood up, bitting her lower lip "I have to fight against...team Star" There eyes grew wide.

They let go of there weapons and ran towards Anne "Are you joking!" asked Jacko. "I dont joke!" she simply said as she looked away.

Eliza, faust's gardien spirit embraced her "Not to be rude or anything but your breast is squishing my face" she mumbled between forced breath or trying to escape, but Eliza didnt hear her. She looked sad and pet her head "Its all right!" she said.

Faust stayed quiet. Rio, Horo horo and Yoh's jaws was on the ground. Len looked at her " Well you can Either give up or face him and die".

"I wont die" she mumbled "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said I will not die, I will face him, I will not be a coward and run away, I have to face the obsticals in life and this is one of them"She placed her hand on her breast as her heart acked of pain.

"Die at your will but I say forfit!" Len crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why do you care! You never cared about me you just glared at me coldly!" her hands went on her hips as she frowned.

Len twitched. "Me stare at you! And care? Id never!" he said angrily. "What you say you pointy haired freak!"she yelled at him back. "What did you say about my hair!" Both there forehead where stuck together, both growling like mutts fighting for something.

Mikihisa looked at the two fighting "You guys are so close to kiss" she sighed. Len and Anne heared what he said and quickly backed away blushing, the gang laughed except the two.

"Now, now len, Annes just in a bad mood when she panics!" said Mikihisa laughing. "Now Anne, here is a grain of rice and a brush. "What the hell do I do with this?" she held the two objects. "You have to write the name of the person you love or respect with the brush" she looked at the comparison of the brush and rice grain.

"Are you kidding? Are you blind? The brush is like gigantamoundo compare to this tiny rice grain!". The guys laughed at her. She gave them a cold glare making them freeze.(cold air not turning them into ice...future idea)

"Comon, Im waiting" "yah okay ill do it but dont look at the name!" "Fine".

She looked at the brush evily, then an idea came upon her. Her put the trice in Mikihisas hand and analysed the brushed. She took only on hair of the brush and took back the rice.

"Z...dang this is hard...E...K...E"she thought. "There im done!" She proudly handed the grain of rice to Mikihisa making sure he wouldnt read what she wrote.

He disapeasred and appeared on top of a hill, he handed his arm up hight and let go of the rice. "WHAT!" she yelled. Yoh put a hand on her shoulder "You gotta find it...thats the trainning...we still havent found ours yet...so if you think you can find it now...your wrong!"She looked at him

"Dude, companrison of the rice, to the feald, and with the win...WINDY!"she yelled out loud. Windy appeared. "Man thanks for letting me free for a while Anne!"Windy flew around her master. "Yah yah right eh dude can you make a barrior to make sure wind doesnt penatrate this feald in perticular?" her spirit nodded. "Why didnt we invite her earlyer!" whined Horohoro.

A barrior appeard no breeze no wind, just air. "Now the search is on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxA week laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HaoXRose: Sorry but I had to make something happened before her big thing with Zeke soon after this' -dont hate me for it-Anyway, next time I writte it will be preparation before the battle then the moment weve all been waiting! Bwahhaha! Till next time

Rose!


	18. Battle between lovers

Chapter 18: The battle between lovers(part 1)

HaoXRose: Evil reviewers can't stop this french canadien girl!(BTW we dont say 'eh' I have know Idea where you guys got that ponder)Anyway for the ones who dont like this story, plain and simple, dont read it, the rest who like it will enjoy it fully withough you guys or girls interupting .Thanks Isa and dark angel Narissa for your support. Now, for the moment we've all been waiting.

flash back

"Dude, compare the rice, to the feald, and with the win...WINDY!"she yelled out loud. Windy appeared. "Man thanks for letting me free for a while Anne!"Windy flew around her master. "Yah yah right eh dude can you make a barrior to make sure wind doesnt penatrate this feald in perticular?" her spirit nodded. "Why didnt we invite her earlyer!" whined Horohoro.

A barrior appeard no breeze no wind, just air. "Now the search is on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxA week laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of flash back

The sun was beginning to rise from the beautiful ruins of Doby village. Anne's heart acked as she glare at her oracle bell for a long moment.

She slowly put her star pendant around her neck. She looked at the mirror, her face was pale, her eyes where red from crying the night before. Her hand gently went through her hair. "I cant do this" she bit her lip to prevent to cry once more.

Her room was slowly begining to turn yellow-orange as the ray's of the sun penetrated the window.

Anne took a deep breath and grabbed her clothes. She slipped her red pants on, her black sleeveless shirt and but on her white snickers. knock, knock She didnt turn her head to the door "Come in..."

Ashley peeked in "Hey, everything alright..."

Anne looked at Ashley's reflection in the mirror "Yah im fine... theres nothing wrong...realy..."

Ashley slowly crept inside the light orange room. "I know your lying, look you got to stop hiding your feelings and fake that eveythink is gonna be all right Anne. Its just not good for your health! And ive been your friend for more then a couple of weeks, dont you trust me by now?"

Anne stayed quiet, her eyes closed to prevent the tears from flowing.

She slowly faced her blond groth friend with purple high lights. Her hands were starting to shake.

"Your right..." Ashley walked toward her and invited her to sit on the bed. "Now tell me everything, all the thing you started hiding inside you when you first arrived to Doby village.

But if there are personnal things then thats okay, you can keep it inside, until you are ready." She made a friendly pat on the back.

" I never had friends until I came here to this place I didnt even know existed. Then I learned I was a shaman, I didnt even know how to deal with my powers, Yoh and Rio helped me understand how to learn the basics. The rest I had to make it my way... I though I was a freak..no offense Ash... but speaking to ghost? I only had apparitions in my chilhood, and I was scared half do death, I made myself believe, that it was all in my imagination, but now I know it was real spirits.

Soon after, Zeke came in my life, love at first sight...I guess you can call that, he made me see the Tome of shamans. Intense pain though out my body, I didnt tell anybody because now I thought I was a biger freak then before. Huh, exploring withought knowing what I was getting into.

The fight, oh yah, that. I almost killed someone with my bare hands...I though that Windy was posessing me, until I noticed it was my desire to destroy. Then...

Those X-Laws killed my friend, and I made people think I got over that only in a day, but I visited her tomb time to time. Everything was happening t me so quickly, pain, loss, love, lonelyness...I couldnt bare it, now the biggest opsticle hass arrived.

Facing Zeke Asakura, the man who is known to kill all his opponants who didnt have a chance against him. The worst is that I love him and I got to face..."

Ashley stood there quiet As a mouse, listening all the things Anne had to say. "Wow...uh...well you know, thats realy something I would never expect somethinkg like that..." stamered Ashley.

"'Course you wouldnt"thought Anne as she reached for her gloves.

"I better change th subject before everyone around her gets down..."thought Ashley as she got up to look outside the window. "Hey did you find the grain of rise? You must of because a whole week past after your traning with Mikihisa"

Anne burst out laughing "Heck no! I bet even the old man couldnt find that rice, its probably burried in the sand, but I heared Yoh and Len found there grain of rice." She rose up to join her friend close to the window. "Ah, fresh air, no pollution..."

"Maybe you should ask one of them?" Anne glared at Ashley with that weird idea "Nah, Len is too serious and power hungry, so he wouldnt let me with his secret. Including Yoh, he probably forgot it soon after he listened to his music..."Anne sighed.

"Want breakfest?" Ashley's watch started beeping showing it was 7:15 a.m. Anne nodded.

In Eli's room

Eli was on his bed with only a pair of pants on. He looked at his Yin and Yang necklace.

"Finally, we shall fight Amon and Shola, we havent had the change to show are new team mates our power, and now we finally have the chance to show them, against team Star..." his pendent started to glow blue and red. He smirked at the excitement that his spirits showed.

Eli slipped on his black shoes and his green lether jacket on. Also brushing his roan-red hair.

His stomach started to make a rumbling noice, a bigger smile lit his face "Well, looks like im hungry!" he said with a joyful tune.

He was walking down the halls of the café, his fingers feeling every bump of the ciment wall.

Whistling a joyful tune, happy to have his first battle, until his eye caugh something on the wall.

A portrait. He took a step closer, he saw every officer of the shaman council.

"Silva, Kalim...is that...No way..that is Mikihisa! Wow, he isnt what I expected...he should realy take off that mask of his...unless he has something to hide...I think Ill go see him" Eli started to dash his way out of the halls to catch up with Mikihisa.

He met out side with Anne and Ashley, they where eating both banana's with chocolate. But he didnt take the time to talk. "Huh, women and chocolate...why?" he started to ponder.

As Eli left there sight, Anne finished the halh of her banana. "He seems like he's in a hurry...I wonder what..." she thought. Ashley finished her banana and came up with an idea "Hey dude! Like ho'bout we go see if theres an arcade here!"

"M'well...Okay! Why not, we have the whole day to ourselves!" The two girls ran all around town, they forgot to bring change for the bus so they had to make some rest stop after some time.

1 hour later

"hof hof Dang! Where are the arcades! Silva told me that they had everything! hofhof"

whined Ashley as she was trying to get some air in her loungs.

Anne just nodded of agreement as she too tried to get air in her loungs. "Seriously I think we should get a bus and let them take care of the friggin change! If we go on like this, we wont have enought energy for the match, and my legs are starting to have some pains, and that ain't good!"

Ashley made sure her legs weren't like her friends, but them too started to become sore. "hof yah your right...theres a bench here...we can sit there for a while...and then we can go ba...hey theres Eli!" Ashley pointed to where the young man was, he was walking like he had a thousan pound on his back.

"Eli!" they both shouted. They started to run at him, Anne tripped a cuople of times, trying to get her balance to normal. "Hey..." he said half out of it.

"Dude, like where you been? You just ran past us like a long while ago,so whats up?"asked Ash rubbing her legs. Anne flinched "Dang! My legs feel like noodles!". Ash and Eli stared at her.

"What? Have you ever seen someone with weak legs?" she grined barely because of tiredness. In the corner or her eyes, she spotted someone with a poncho.She turned her head. But no one there she knew, only a man with a cowboy hat and a mexican pancho.

She sighed heavily. "Im becomming paranoïd... I just cant wait till this battle is over" She mumbled to her self as Eli was talking to Ashley about who he was looking. "So no luck huh Eli, looks like your curiosity was cut, anyway, should we train? You know before the battle between team Star?" Annes thought was cut as Ashley put her palm on her shoulder.

"I guess, but if we do, would we not be tired after? How 'bout tretching? We dont want to get...well, eh let me see...Ah yes thats the word! We dont want to pull a musle! Do we?" She straigtened her back so she wouldn't crouch.

They smiled at her. When Eli saw Ashley's smille, he stomach began to have 'butterflies'. "...thats weird.." he thought.

Later the day

"Hhhmmm...7:49 p.m were getting close to it, and the night has almost stole the light of day..." Thought Ashley in her gothic mood time. She was sitting in her room, admiring her purple hight lights in her sandy blond hair. "Maybe next time, ill shove fusia with a shadded green on the tips...Or maybe black and red..."Her lips curled and formed a smile.

She was alone, Eli and Anne where getting a shake at the café.

She looked under the bed and took her pack sac she dragged all the way from Canada, thanks to her familly who where rich, they already knew where Doby vilage was situated. So she didnt bring any thing to help her sustain the long trip.

"Where is it...there you are!" as her hand plunged down in the big black bag, her fingers caught a chain. As Ashley pulled it out, a purple cristal, lond like a rectangle but with pointy tips on each end appeared.

"My good luck charm, ill need you if I want to survive this fight..."

Outside of her room, she heared all the loud laughs of Yoh, Rio and Horo horo.

knockknock

"Yes? Come in!" Anne entered silently, not making any sound.

"You do know that we should get ready?"she said very nervously. Ashley just stood there, silence surrounded the room once again. Ashley noticed Eli's Hais in back of Anne.

"BROKE THE SILENCE!" he yelled. Ashley and Anne turned to him, "Eli you childish idiot!".

Eli backed away and bumbed the wall. The two women slowly walking towards him with there fist ready. "Aw common girls! You cant do this! The fight is in like...and hour. You dont want to have an injured comrade and lose do you?" he made an inresistable hot grin to hide his emotions.

The girls stoped before they can clober him. "Dang, he knows how to get to us!" Mumbled Anne angry. "What time is it Ash or Li?" Eli and Ashley looked at there watch. " 8: 09 pm" they both said at the same tone.

Her eyes widened. "What? Dude we got to hurry! Just to get there take a while and its dark! Arg! We got to go!" Anne started to panic. She was pacing back and forth, and back and forth for a while trying to figure a way to go faster to the stadium.

"Hey Anne, if you continue, you will make a hole on the ground." Eli put his hand on her shoulder. Ashley noticed the tour bus. "Thats it! We can go on the bus! Eli do you have money?"

Eli searched in his pockets and got out 10 doby dollars. Ashley yanked them out of his hands and dragged both of therm to the bus stop.

"Hey mister bus driver, we need to go to the stadium stat! We have an important match to go to!" she handed the 10 dollars. The man looked at her. "Oh realy! Well, there are people who want to see the village, so I cant do something just for 3 people." he said.

"Dont you understand? When I mean important, I MEAN IMPORTANT!" she practicly yelled.

"I told you miss, I cant do that!"

"You idiot! Our match is at 9 pm and now its 8:12 pm! We need to get there as fast as we can!"

He glared at her. By his facial expression, you could tell his patients was growing thin. "Young lady, what can be so important? Its just a battle, its not like your life depended on it!"

"That it! It does depend on this match!" she said loudly. The bus driver lookd at her right into her eyes.

"Very funny miss, not stop kidding aroung and get in, you'll have tyo wait like everyone else!"

Ashley tightened her fist. Eli tryied to calm her down but it didnt work. "You moron! Arg! We are against team Star, and if you havent noticed, thats ZEKE ASAKURAS team!" She yelled on the top of her loungs.

Everyone in the bus gasped. Even the bus driver. "Are you serious? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" he said conscerened. Eli steped up. "No sir, but can you please bring us there as fast as you can? We dont want Zeke to win and become the shaman king, and I will do in all my power to try to stop him. Believe me." he glared at the bus driver.

The man fixed his hat and crunched the 10 dollars "...Fine, hop in..." He grabbed the microphone and spoke in "People, we will have to make a short delay, we have an emergency for se omeone special, and hold on tight its gonna be a bumpy ride!" he grinned. He let the 3 passengers in and he put the petal to the metal. The bus when zooming in streets and alley's big enought to fit the bus in. All the passengers held on for there lives on a seat or bar. Eli slimed lightly " Ha, I knew I would make him get us there!"

Anne and Ashley stared at him coldly "He only listened to you cause he's sexist!" they both mumbled. A half and hour later, after the bumby ride; They finally got to the stadium.

The teamates could hear the croud roaring with exitement. Anne slowly entered the stadium, and quickly spotted Yoh, Anna, Morty, Rio, Ren, Jun, Faust, Jacko, Horo horo, Tamao and even Yoh's grand parent.

Yoh a rose from his seat. "You can do it guys!" he yelled! Anne slightly smilled, her stomack twisting like a twisler. Flipping like a pancake and also going thru a roller coaste ride. She was so close to thow up. Anne placed her hands on her stomack.

"Ashley, I dont feel well" she groaned. Ashley made a friendly tap to her friend's shoulder.

"Dont worry Anne, everything will be fine..." she lightly smilled. In the back of the two girls, Eli was doing some stretches to proove hes ready. "Oh yah, finally my first battle in a team, I cant wait!" he thought as he stared a moment to Ashley. "She is pretty cute..." he whispered to himself.

Eli and Ashley started to walk at there stations, Anne slowly trailled behind them, trying not to puke. "Erg...I cant...Zeke...cough why me... Deap breaths...inhale, exhale x2"

Anne dare to look at the crowd around her once more. In the corner of her eye, she sported Zeke and two girls approaching. One with blue hair and one with orange hair.

Zeke saw Anne and smirked evily to her. "The plan is going even better then expected..." he thought as he too was getting to his station.

Silva appeard in the middle of the stadium. " uh hum! Everybody! Quiet down for a moment please!" he lift his arm up and dead silence roamed in the stadum after.

"Today, we have team Star and team Soulstar that shall be facing each other in a moment. But first, let me say the rul..." His phrase was cut by Zeke Asakuras interfearence. "Silva, before you continue, id like to make this more interesting..." he smirked.

Silva bit his lower lip, but he knew too well that shaman coucilers couldnt mingle in a bet between contesters. "Im listening" he slowly trailed off.

Zeke steped foreword a few steps, " Id like to make a wager with the leader of the group.."

Ane looked down, her heart pounding, of love, confusion, of fear and nervousity. She steped foreword in front of her teamates. She nodded her head to her team mates and slowly steped forword a couple of more steps.

"What do you want Zeke?" she said with a bit of agressivity, remembering that last time she made a bet she lost a life dear to her. And now knowing that Zeke aliminates all weak contestants... She knew what she had in comming. But she had a plan.

" If I win, you come in my team, sure you wont be ale to fight since you would loose, but I want you in my shaman kingdom, you are worth sparring you life even though you will loose to me" he was confident and determined, Anne could read it in his eyes.

" And if I win, you get out of you own team and come to mine. Including you will have to serce me and go with my dream of being Shaman Queen!"

Zeke flinched, he knew she had a little difference in the goals, but making him his servent, that was not like the Anne he knew. "Fine, but when I win, you will have to kiss my feet nd regret those words you was spat at me!"

"Fine, I will, but it doesnt mean It came from me, it was an order from you, but promiss me that you will not kill no one of this team!" she spat at him, trying to make her angry acting real. Wich was convincing cause the crowd was 'ooing' and 'aaaing' and even some 'waohhhh'.

Zeke smirked evily "Well, you just ruined the funnest part of this tournament challenge...but if you kill mine, it dosnt matter..." Kanna, Matilda and Anne flinched and all of them thought the same thing "He doesnt care if we/they get killed?".

"Ill spare there lives...now...are we done before i might get stuck beting of being your bed maiden?" she coldly stared at him. "You know, we should of kept the bets longer" he said simply as he started to ponder.

She tightened her fist and roughly tunred and walked towards her friends. Zeke smilled and slowly walked to his group. As the two finally reachthere teams, Silva continued by telling the rules of the shaman fight.

Silva lifs his left hand and pointed towards Anne's group. "Team Soulstar Vs..." he lift his right arm and pointed to Zeke. "Team Star, you may begin in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO"

HaoXRose: Longest chapter yet..i think, I hope you guys will read the next chapter wich will be exciting for me to write and if im right, exiting for you to see the big shabang! Yay!

preview of next chapter(kindda like next on...)

Zeke is finally facing off the women he loves, Anne. Will he go soft on her of test her till she drops. And if he looses, will he kill her? And if he wins.. Will he do things to her? But to the battle, will she forfeit and leave team Soulstar to spare the pain to her friends?

Did Zeke realy ment about the thing, that he doesnt care about his team mates being slothered? Next time on Unknown girl, the battle continues

end of preview

See yah next time, and for those who reviewed, ill send you a picture(poster-ish) I drew, and to know if I draw good? Go on www.soulstar99. to find out! I love you guys and girls who have been loyal!Rose


	19. battle between loverspart 2

Chapter 19: Battle between lovers(part2)

HaoXRose: Hi everybody its me again. I have some bad news for you viewers who like my story, its almost the end, cause practicly, when that night I had a day dreaming episode of this character and Zeke, and then thought why not post a fanfiction on this wonderful site, wich let me meet very good new friends( I think you guys know who you are lol).

My mind was mostly set on this battle, I have an Idea of the next chapters, and the ending. But at least you can see my HaoXRose, probably on a new story (actually old) That I did for my friend who is crazy about Naraku (inuyasha). You will notice my style of story is completely different. But thats how it is, anyway back to Hao and Anne.

Flash back

"What do you want Zeke?" she said with a bit of agressivity, remembering that last time she made a bet she lost a life dear to her. And now knowing that Zeke aliminates all weak contestants... She knew what she had in comming. But she had a plan.

" If I win, you come in my team, sure you wont be ale to fight since you would loose, but I want you in my shaman kingdom, you are worth sparring you life even though you will loose to me" he was confident and determined, Anne could read it in his eyes.

" And if I win, you get out of your own team and come to mine. Including you will have to serve me and go with my dream,so I will be the Shaman queen!"

Zeke flinched, he knew she had a little difference in the goals, but making him his servent, that was not like the Anne he knew. "Fine, but when I win, you will have to kiss my feet and regret those words you was spat at me!"

"Fine, I will, but it doesnt mean It came from me, it was an order from you, but promiss me that you will not kill no one of this team!" she spat at him, trying to make her angry acting real. Wich was convincing cause the crowd was 'ooing' and 'aaaing' and even some 'waohhhh'.

Zeke smirked evily "Well, you just ruined the funnest part of this tournament challenge...but if you kill mine, it dosnt matter..." Kanna, Matilda and Anne flinched and all of them thought the same thing "He doesnt care if we/they get killed?".

"Ill spare there lives...now...are we done before i might get stuck beting of being your bed maiden?" she coldly stared at him. "You know, we should of kept the bets longer" he said simply as he started to ponder.

She tightened her fist and roughly tunred and walked towards her friends. Zeke smilled and slowly walked to his group. As the two finally reachthere teams, Silva continued by telling the rules of the shaman fight.

Silva lifs his left hand and pointed towards Anne's group. "Team Soulstar Vs..." he lift his right arm and pointed to Zeke. "Team Star, you may begin in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO"

end of..unexpected long flashback

Wind blew across the feald where both team stood. Anne's hair got in her face after a while.

Still nothing. People in the crown where wonderring why nothing was happening. Ashley walked close to Anne

"Hey Anne you want me to go towards Zeke? Yah know to ease the pain... Cause a battle between lovers...Is quite harsh..." she whispered in Anne ear.

Anne looked motionless, she glared hatred to this battle.

"No, I will face him, it might be the only way to get rid of this fear inside me..." She slowly walked away from Ashley. Trying to think of how to start this battle. Eli joined Ashley.

"Hey Li...what did you ask Anne?"

"I asked her if she wanted me to face Zeke at her place... And she declined"

"Why?" Eli was getting more curious at the thought of, why would she not take the chance to avoid someone powerful and get spared.

" Anne likes Zeke, thats why"she responded coldly.

"WHAT SHE LIKES HIM!" he yelled out lound that everyone heared. Yoh, Anna, Mortey and the rest's mouth was wide open. And so was the rest of the croud.

"Windy!" Anne started to run towards her 'pray' with no emotion on her face. A yellow light engulfed Anne arm and stransformed into a huge size kitana (samourail sword). Zeke took off as well, a red light engulfed his arm and stransformed into a red totempole sword. Anne flinched to see the size of his weapon.

But tried not to get fear to her with difficulty. Eli still in shock almost got killed by Matilda if Ashley didnt interfear to save his life.

"Idiot, let go of love and focus at the battle!" Ashley yelled at him as she was heading for Kanna.

Eli shook his head and grabbed his Ying-Yang pendant. And held it high in the air, the pendents began to twirl faster and faster, creating a purple light.

" Amon and Shola! Come, my shikigami!" He yelled.

Bolting blue and red light came out of the sky and bashed the ground. The light disperced leaving

2 Shikigami, red, Amon, blue, Shola. Everyone in the crowd never seen something like this and stared in aw.

"Amon, Shola now! Head for red head over there!" he commanded as he pointed to Matilda.

The shikigami dissapeared like light and almost reached Matilda until...

"Pumpkin Dumpin!"

A pumkin head with a skeleton body with a black /red cape begau to spin and deflected Eli's shikigamies attack.

"You fool, my spirit is way faster then yours, and waaayy powerful!" She laughed out loud.

Eli flinched. His shikigami bashed super hard on the ground.

Anne and Zeke just met sword to sword, Anne stuggleling to not fall from the trumendus force he inflincked on that first hit. "Heg... You..r...pretty good Zeke Asakura..." she finally said.

Zeke didnt say anything, in fact it was his facial expession that worried her. He was enjoying the fact she had a hard time keeping up with him. He smirked at her, almost creating her arm turning to jelo. "God damn it, if he keeps smirking sexily like that, I wont be able to fight..." she thought.

Zeke smilled. "You do know that I have many experience in these tournaments, oh and by the way, I can read mind...Thanks for telling me you weakness" His eyes looked menacingly evil as he spoke.

Rage boiled up inside of her, "Bastard! What cant you do! Haaaaaaaaaa" she doged the sliding sword before it could break her spirit control. She jumped away a couple of times so she can buy her self some time.

Ashley was integrating her magicv with her spirit control so her guardian spirit can be a bit stronger.

"Archcroft! Now!" yelled Kanna as she shot her cigarette on the ground.

A huge knight armor rushed an attack to Mint. She barely made it. The point of the metal javelin skid the feline's golden armor Insead of pearsing her skull.

"Mint!" she cried outloud. Mint made a head sign to show she was okay. "Morruumostodesu!"

An electric dragon appeared soarring thru the skies. String of electricity bolted out of its body crashing down the feald.

Anne and Eli where yelling to her to watch out where she shoots those things. She just noded to confermed that she heared them. "Dragon, to the metal knight!" The dragon bolted its way thru the clouds and jet its way down to Archcroft.

Archcroft, wrapped in electricity, Kanna looked at the sight with no motion whatsoever in her eyes. As the light disappeared, Archcroft appeared to be untouched. "What?" yelled Ashley surprised.

Kanna chuckled "Stupid girl, Archcroft isnt just any metal! Ha ha ha ha" She launched an attack.

Ashley grumbled as shedoged the huge weapon. Mint cougt her master before she was about to hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Eli made sure that Matilda wouldn't break him spirit medium or else he would loose his shikigamis forerver.

"Amon, left, Shola right! Attack formation around the world!" The blue and red shikigami nodded there dody to give sign that they understood his order. The eyes glared at each other as they where making sure they where in a good position to start. There several eyes flinched and faded out of know where. Matilda stood there surprised.

"Where did they go!" she yelled looking at each direction until right under her spirits feet came poping in Shola as she grabbed the pumpkin spirits foot with her stond arm. The orange spirit tried to get out of the demon's grip but couldnt. In the air came a red blur crashing down right into Matilda's spirit ghost.Smoke prepelled all around the field.

The two teams had to wait until the smoke was mostley cleaned away before they can fight again.

The crowed glared into the battle, sucked in all the action and the emotions. Yoh looked at Anne, as she was slowly getting up from a hit Zeke gave to her. "If this continues, she wont make it..." he whispered to himself.

Silva closely watched Zeke from an eye, still hatred knowing he was his ancestor. Silva couldnt bare to see how the spirit of fire was being used for evil.

"Windy! Go ultra for me at least one more time, im shoving...all my ...power into this..." Anne Tripped into her own feet and tightened her fist.A yellow ball wrapped her up and The wind spirit a rose from the remaining smoke. Everyones attention when to it now.

Zeke Asakura smirked "Finally, I was wonderring when you would use it the right way" The spirit of fire reterned to his real form. The crowed looked at the two gigantic spirit in aw and in fear. Anna slinched to see her spirit beads were moving like a snake. "This is bad, my bead are feeling something very evil about two elemental spirits in one place..." she held her beads in place.

Manta looked at her then at the beads. "Why Anna... and how..." he stamered. Anna looked at him and the others around her that where paying attention to her now: Rio, Faust, Len, Chocolove, HoroHoro, Tamao, Manta and Yoh.

"Elemental spirits are suppose to be in different places of the earth, thats why no dangerous disturbenses have accured for thousans of years before, but, now that 2 elements arwe facing each other... guys, things are about to get ugly!" Anna was now holding the beads with both hands.

Everyone looked at the two giants.

Anne and Zeke where standing on the Head of their spirits. "Zeke, I wont let you make this world a shaman only world, and you know that! It would never work!" she yelled at him trying to keep her tears from getting out.

Zeke adjusted his red gloves "On the contrary Anne. I will not allow you to keep these discusting humans, amoung us. The superior race!"

Anne bit her lip as she got a flash back of her own familly, she had to protect them, and if Zeke would win, he'd get a step closer to getting his wish. And he would destroy her familly. "I WONT LET YOU!" tears began falling down. As the wind spirit punched the fire spirit, Zeke made his spirit block it with its strong arm. The ground began to shake.

People where beginning to scream. Andf getting out there seats to get to a safe place. The fire spirit made an under puch to hit the wind's stomach, gush of winds began to blow. The crowed hovered for savety as the wind picked up with the sand.

The spirit of wind fell on the groung making Anne fall in the air like 140 ft high. When Zeke saw her fall, it was like in slow motion. His eyes widened. The spirit of fire's hand plundge to get Anne before she would die. As Anne fell on a huge hand, she relized Asakura saved her.

"Why did you save me? You could have won!" she yelled confuzed. Zeke smilled "I cant have an opponent die on me right? Including we made a pak!" he laught(hotly)(-yes not real word but who cares) He let go of Anne as soon as he noticed Windy was getting up. As Anne took her place, Zeke already was on his way to get her but Anne's spirit stoped him.

Both spirit where holding each others shoulders. "So who will fall first huh? Okay, ill play your childish game" he laughted gently. She couldnt take it anymore, this battle was getting to her. "What game! We somehow ended like this! And stop acting like this!" she yelled "its makes my legs feel like fello" she mumbled lowly.

Hao didnt here her but started to push, it was now the game of strength.Anna got back and started go get to him. Nothing. He didnt budge. He was stronger then her, he continued pushing Windy couldnt surtained ground and she began to slip. Geysers(volcano ones) began to erupt from the ground, spitting flames.

Everybody from the crowed bagan to run in each direction just to find an exit. Eli And Ashley where on the ground. Wounded. As Matlida was about to sley Eli, Kanna reminded her she couldnt cause of the pak. So they decided to watch the match between Zeke Asakura and Anne-Marie.

Silva noticed that the leaders teamates, just laid there to watch the match between the two elements, he didnt declare the end because there was still one player left in each team. Golva was impressed that the new girl went this far, and now is facing the biggest menace man has ever faced...again.

Anne struggled just to be on her feet as Zeke started to inject his spirit sharp fingers into the Winds shoulder, also twisting the shoulder blades the opposite direction. The Air spirit yelled of pain, its shreak was horrible to listen, everyone was coverring there ears, but vain, it still pierced thru.

Anne yelled too as she started to feel some pain in her shoulders. After all the struggle she worked to stay up, it was all gone as for she, fell down on her back, The spirit of fire pined the Wind spirit to the ground, no way of getting out of there withought dying.

As its arm was gripping the Wind's chest, giving ll its body weight on her. Its other hand, was on a death strike move. Zekes facial expression was that of an evil child knowing it was about to get what it wanted. "So...give up?" he said gently.

They struggled to get out of his grip, Anne looked at her team mates, they where hard core beat up, a tear rolled down her cheak "Im sorry guys...Ill miss you..." she said emotienly. Zeke started to laught maniacly "Hahahahaha So, Anne-Marie... you are opart of my team now right? Heh heh I've waited a long time for this ever since your mysterious arrival to Doby village!"

She bit her lip and gave her farewell to her friends, Kanna and Matilda had to hold Eli and Ash so they wouldnt run to her. "No you cant do it" yelled both of them. "Im sorry guys, theres no way I can move, nor attack, Im weak... there is no way..." she slowly said as she tunred her way to not see them.

Her head slowly headed towards Zeke, she loved him, but it pained her so much to depart from her friends. "Zeke, in the name of all my team mates, I admit...defe..feat...I admit defeat, and hold my word... to resign my place in Soul Star and im claiming my new team, team Star..."

She winced at the pain, she was the one who made thw team, she's the one who made the name, she learned friendship. "Jeanne...I did not forget you...I am sorry my friend, you would probably kill me right now knowing what I've done.." she laught lightly rememberring her friends opposition of team Star.

"Im sorry...all of you"she fell unconscious. Windy dissapeared. And the spirit of fire picked up the limb body of the girl that is now to team Star.

Silva's mouth was wide open, he thought maybe she could of been the one to rid of Zeke once and for all but she failed. He shook his head to get back to reality, Hao won again. "sigh Winner of todays match..and the one who nearly destroyed the field less then 15 minutes... Zeke Asakura." The crowd was silent, in aw, afraid, shaken.

As Kanna and Matilda hopped on the great spirit of fire's hand, everybody witness the dissapearence of Anne under there own eyes.

HaoXRose:well, here comes an other ending of a wonderful chapter(in my eyes anyway) So what now? The bid bang battle(the tripple B as I like to say) is over, what will Zeke be doing with Anne? And when yah think of it...does she even miss her familly? How the heck will she get back home? Will she ever get back home? Now that Zeke has Anne, will he take back Windy?

All those answer are answered into next week(or somethin' like that) chapter! LoveRose


	20. confession

Chapter 20:Confession

HaoXRose:Hey guys! Its me again, I hope you enjoyed the preview chapter, it was hard to try to even describe how the people fought but my friends and I agree, I passed the part. Now I got to panic and get rid of the writer's block for the ending, but I got an idea, just got to know whats before the ending... anyway here I go! (Plunge into the story time lol)

Flash back

Her head slowly headed towards Zeke, she loved him, but it pained her so much to depart from her friends. "Zeke, in the name of all my team mates, I admit...defe..feat...I admit defeat, and hold my word... to resign my place in Soul Star and im claiming my new team, team Star..."

She winced at the pain, she was the one who made thw team, she's the one who made the name, she learned friendship. "Jeanne...I did not forget you...I am sorry my friend, you would probably kill me right now knowing what I've done.." she laught lightly rememberring her friends opposition of team Star.

"Im sorry...all of you"she fell unconscious. Windy dissapeared. And the spirit of fire picked up the limb body of the girl that is now to team Star.

Silva's mouth was wide open, he thought maybe she could of been the one to rid of Zeke once and for all but she failed. He shook his head to get back to reality, Hao won again. "sigh Winner of todays match..and the one who nearly destroyed the field less then 15 minutes... Zeke Asakura." The crowd was silent, in aw, afraid, shaken.

As Kanna and Matilda hopped on the great spirit of fire's hand, everybody witness the dissapearence of Anne under there own eyes.

end flash back

As Anne a woke from her unconsciousness, shivers squirmed up her back. She got up on her feet and annalyzed her surroundings. Pur deserted place, canions a bit everywhere. Soon after a flamme appeared in front of her. She yelped of surprise.

"The hell is that!" she yelled as she backed away from it. The flame circled around her no stop.

"Must be the spirit of fire...He's the only one I know won't leave me alone when he isn't there or sleeping..." she thought out loud.

She pointed at the red flame, and squinted her eyes at the thing. "You...where's Zeke...! Last time I know we where on the battle feald... that was ridiculously...cruched by our fight..." The flamme didn't speek. "Figure's as much, it don't talk..." she sighed.

The flame continued to circle around her and just wouldn't leave her alone. But then she realized...It seemed to want to bring her somewhere.

As the flame lost its patience it touched her skin. "OUCH!You son of a..!" she backed off as she tryied to ease the pain on her arm "Damn...Fine...I'll follow you..." she tightened her fist.

Moments later, after walking for an hour or so, the flame brought her to the same canion where she first confested her true feelings toward Zeke. "Why did it bring me here?" she thought as she looked around her. No one was there, until Zeke appeared out of know where. Sitting on top of the arch made out of stone.

"Zeke!" she told herself. She slowly walked going up the arch, trying not to look down, for her fears of hights may take possesion of her body and freeze. The wind blew in his hair, silently and beautifully. As Anne saw the sight, she began to blush. "Now, that im in Zeke's team...I can finally show my feelings, instead of fearring people may think of me, and who knows, they might think he's under his control or something..." she thought to herself as she carefully sat beside Zeke.

Zeke glared at the sky. "So you finally arrived..." he smirked. "Well, I would of came faster if you would of told me where you where in the first place and not make me wonder the hell im going..."Anne had a bit of anger in her voice, as she just rembered what happened between them, at the beginning of the fight.

"Are you still mad, about our bets? Heheh" he laught a bit. Anne blinked a bit and stared at Zeke. He didn't seem affected to what happened at the fight. "Yah... I'm...wel, I'm still shocked that you wouldn't care about your comrades death... Your not that heartle..." Zeke interupted her before she could finish. "If you knew, how much I suffered in all those millenias, all those re-incarnations, I n dont think you would care either." he said coldly.

Anne dared to look down and suddenly felt dizziness, and quickly held on Zeke's arm. He burst out laughing. "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said as her head dug in his pancho. "Well, isn't that funny, someone who has an elemental spirit, is afraid of heights...""You are full of surprises..."he mumbled as his hand softly patted Anne's head.

"Don't say that, in battle...I get so much into it, I forget about the heights..." she mumbled slowly. Zeke smirked once again. Anne began to shake as fear began to take possession of her body.

"No...Zeke...can we get off this place?" she studdered. "And miss the oppertunity of a women that hanging on me? Heh heh...Okay, just for you and thats it..." The Spirit of Fire appeared, and Zeke help her go on it. They flew close to the beach, where Anne first took step in this strange world.

As they slowly landed, Anne slowly peeked outside of Hao's pancho. And then remembered something. "Hey Zeke...Why did you bring me over there?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but unfortunetly, that place wasn't sutable for you, but I have the feeling this place is...Now that you are my team mate, I will no longer keep you from the things I hid from you..." He slowly said as his face got back serious. She looked staight at him. "What did you wanted to tell me?" They both sat down on the sandy beach.

" I think it is time, for you to hear the truth...My team mates think that I am using you.. Yes it was my intention in the beginning, but not anymore..." he started but Anne cut him off.

"Please tell me to the time you saw me first, and then till the dance...Your feelings, or you plans...must of changed right?" she said sadly yet hopeful. He looked at her at the side of his eye.

"Yes... When I first saw that the Wind element of my Fire dissapeared... I went to search for its energy, that energy came from you and I emidiatly saw that you began to blush as you saw me and I thought i can take advantage of you.

On making you stronger, it would make Windy stronger. So I faked my feelings for you, but then, the more I would think of the plan to getr back Windy from you, the more your face appreared in my mind... You surprise me so much... Your different from all the other women in this world, I don't think you would ever bore me...

But then in the same arch of stone, you told your feelings to me and then I realized how much you cared and how much I started to fall in love with you. My plan's completely fell apart. Now my new goal was to get you in my team so you would never leave my side.And its been accomplish. Now, be my shaman queen, and lets rule this place!" He gave her an evil grin, that made her stomach flip like a pancake.

"Waoh woah...no matter how much of a sex bomb you are...I just learned you wanted to use me then you fell in love with me, including now your asking me to be you queen? Let me at least get this to sink in and get use to what you just told me dude!" she blurted out.

Hao's smile faded slowly. "If you have got use to it and agree, tell Windy, she knows where I usualy stay..." and as he finished the phrase, Zeke left like he was never there. Anne gazed at the empty spot, breathing heavily, almost as she was about to cry.

"So much...in so little time..." she whispered. She looked at the lake's wave for a while until she heared some noise behind her. She turned and found no one. ",...I swear..." she blinked a couple of times. "Windy?" she cried out loud. Wind began to blow and a yellow haze began to fr orm into the flame mode of her spirit.

"Yes Anne? Is there something wrong?" the floating yellow ball asked at it took form of her master. Anne signaled to sit down and told everything what happened between her and Zeke. "So..what do I do? Do i decline or agree?" she asked to her gardian ghost. Windy looked at Anne's eyes.

"Do what your heart tells you go with the flow, I known him for so long... it me like being with a thousand and some guy..."she started but Anne smirked. "But you got to admit, he's sexy!" both girls burst out laughing.

But silence came quickly as they heared the bush move. "I tink I'll check it, its been doing that for quite some time..."Insisted Anne. Windy just nodded as she was taking off the sand that entered her pockets.

As Anne climbed up the hill and checked the bush. An arm grabbed her and she yelled of pain. Windy looked up and saw her master disapeared. She was about to head towards the hill, but something wouldn't let her. She struggled thru the invisable barrier but nothing.

"I got to warn Zeke!" she thought as she turned into her ultra spirit form. And left to persue Zeke.

As Windy left the beach and was no where in sight. A tree began to move, on the bottom was Anne, and the X-Laws. Lyserg tied up Anne with his spirits medium. Marco adjusted his glasses and slamed his hand on Anne left shoulder. "You!" he yelled menacely.

Anne winced of pain. Marco tightened his grip and forced his nails in her shoulder. " I heared about the conversation you had with Zeke, If you join forces with him, and give him his 'Wind' he will once more be stronger. And is you are his queen, then that wil force us to kill you, or worse, torture until you suffer and die. The Iron maiden Jeanne will not tolerate you interfearence in her plans!" he said between his teeth.

Anne looked at Lyserg, he stood there motionless. Anne dared to looked at Marco's raged face. "What did I do to deserve this?" she said. "As you are dabbling into evil forces, you are making the maiden suffer to see someone else playing with Zeke's fire!" he said angryly.

♡Zeke Asakura's place♡

Asakura Zeke was glaring at the fire. "Masster Hao...now that she's in our team, what are you going to do with her?" Asked Kanna as she took a puff of her cigarette. "You shall see, I have plans that shall reveal soon." he simply said

"ZEEEEKEEE!" yelled Windy as she took flame mode, Zeke turned lightly his head to see who was coming. "So, did she take my offer spirit of the Wind?" he asked as he seemed pleased. But then his facial expression changed as he noticed Windy in distress.

"Whats the mater Wind?" He said as he a rose from his seat. Windy took form of Anne. "Anne got kidnapped! I tried to help her but a barrier wouldn't let me get even close, I need you help!"

Blurted Windy as she tried to make her phrase as short as possible.

Zeke's eyes widened. "Fire!" flamming clouds surrouned Hao and Windy and they faded in no time.

♡Back to Anne and the X-laws♡

" Its true, im new at this and I dont know the bad he's done but Im only there because he won me, I can't do anything about it, a bets a bet!" yelled at the two men in white.

"You whentch!" yelled marco as he took his glove and slapped it against Anne face. "Ah!...You fu..." she mumbled. Lyserg gasped as he saw trees getting crunched by a tremendus power. "Eh...Marco..." mumbled Lyserg trying ot get his older's attention.

A raoring noise was heared, crunching tree noises. Marco lifted his head. Face to face with the spirit of fire's mouth as it was raoring. "...eh..."Marco backed away from the flame beast.

"What are you doing to Anne-Marie X-Laws? She is now a member of team Star, and that means when it comes to you, I will mingle in it.!" Said angryly Zeke.

"Marco, what do we do ?" asked Lyserg. "Let go of her... Iron Maiden Jeanne didn't order us to take care of Asakura..." grinded his teeth. Lyserg released Anne from his pendent medium. Lyserg and Manrco looked at each other and nodded. "Let us go now and meet our gang" said Marco. Right before her eyes, the two guys disappeared.

"...Zeke..." she said as her eyes where half open. The beast slowly took Anne between its fingers and carried it to Zeke's headquarter's. As they arrived, Anne was slowly put down to the ground.

"Thank for saving me, I swear they where about to kill me..." she said. The girl looked at Zeke's eyes. Filed with hatred but yet, calm.

"Im sorry" was the only thing Zeke said. Anne lowered her eyes and picked up his hand. "Its okay..." she whispered. While the whole gang slept, Hao and Anne gaze at the stars. " If I stay with Zeke... Will my life be full of threts and loosing the people I love?... And what If I die or worse, Zeke would die...I wouldn't bare it..." she thought.

Hao flinched. He must of read her mind. A tear flew down Anne's cheak. Zeke wiped it of with is thumb. " Its okay, nothing will happen if your with me, when this world will be ours, you will be the safest person on this world" he whispered.

She nodded her head lightly. "...right..." She looked around and saw that there was no more sheets to sleep with. She sighed. Anne whent thru her pacsac and took out her white blouse

and fold it enough to make it be like a pillow. Zeke saw what she was doing and looked at one of his companions. Lakisto had two "That's where it is..." he thought. He when towards his large comrade and took the blanket that was beside him.

Anne was about to go to sleep until Zeke shoved the blancket neetly on the groud. "Hey, we can sleep on this one, its the last one, hope it doesnt bother you if we share...?" he asked with a grin.

Anne rewinded his phrase in her head, and when it finally hit, she began to blush realy hard. "Eh...yah...sure...we can...Ill...take the left side of the blanket..." she began to studder with images began to flow in her mind. " We're not doing it..we're not doing it" she kept reppeating to herself.

"Thanks...Zeke" she whispered as she began to lay down on the blanket. After a couple of minutes. Anne began to squirm. "God its cold" she lightly said. She was sure no one heared her. Until. A hand wearing red gloves,was holding a white-beige pancho and was putting it on both the bodies on the blanket. Her eyes widened.

A flash back came to her:

flash back of her dream

"All I want is you Anne, by my side as I rule this world. Join me..."

end of flash back of dream

She let out a small gasping noise as she felt fingers slowly reaching her hands that where close to her neck.

In Zeke's sleep, he was talking "Stay with me...". Anne smiled and enjoyed the heat of the pancho and the arm that was around her. "I will..." she whispered out of the blue.

As Anne a woke, she saw the whole gang around a fire, at it was cold. She started to shiver and grabbed the blanket she was on to wrap herself in it. She looked at the gang and saw how they acted as a family...a BIG family. "I wonder how my family is going, after all, its been months I've been gone..." she though.

Kanna passed her hand thru her hair and got up to join Anne. "Hey...Kanna was it?" said shyly Anne as she brought her hand in front of her, expecting Kanna to shake it. Kanna looked coldly at her and slapped Anne hand. "Just 'cause you in the same team, doesn't mean where friends!"

She said coldly as she tunred her back at her to join Matlida and the others.

"Fine...I don't want to be friends anyway..." said Anne to herself as her face began to look a bit angry.

"Anne!" Yeld a familiar voice. "Zeke!" yeld Anne. She ran towards the man withthe pancho and gourgeous long hair. He smirked...as always. "So how is your first morning in this team?"

Anne stayed quiet and looked at her feet. "Oh...well..a bit of disterbance the first 3 seconds, but we just need to know each other... But yah... everything is cool".

Hao looked serious for a moment. "Realy... I dont mind! Just, time will tell..._I hope_.."

He tapped lightly her shoulder and turned to the rest of the gang. "Who would like to come with me to take visit to my...brother?"asked Zeke.

Almost the whole gang went with him, soon after Zeke turned to Anne. "Come, Im sure he will be happy to see you♡" he grabbed Anne hand.

"Im not sure about me.." mumbled Anne.

As they entered the village, people stoped doing what they where doing and looked at Team Star pass, and some started whiper things like:

-Is she the one who lost the big battle against Asakura?

-Hey thats the girl that made a bet with Hao!

-What a fool she was!

-I still don't know why they let Hao enter, he's gonna kill us all and they'll be no more shaman left!

-I wish those guys would disapear!

-God Hao is hot...too bad he is a bad guy...sigh

And stuff like that. Zeke still looked proud and tall, as usual, nothing can make him make a temper rage from all those whisper and those rumors going in and out.

As they headed to patch café, they saw Yoh, and his gang there, like usual.

"I wonder what Ashley and Eli whent... said Yoh. Horo horo just finished his tenth serving of 10 inch sub. " I heard, gulp-driking water, that they left the village, they forfited, because they couldn't bare the pain of the loss of Anne, and they where completely no more candidate for a replacement for there team." He said as he was orderring rice.

Riu sighed "That a shame...they would of been good fighters to go up against...I still didn't get to try there strength"

Ren looked at his tea "..Not like they would of had a chance against me"

As Anne began to approach them,she began to remember the good times she had with them, and she wasted all that by a simple bet...

"Hello Brother, how is it going? I hope you are getting stronger. To be in my team." said Zeke to get there attention. And it worked. "Zeke!" Said the two teams as they turned there head towards team star.

Anne hid behind Zeke. Kanna smirked and push Anna on the ground in front of Yoh "Go say hi to your firends heh heh" she whispered.

"Anne! Your here!" exclaimed Yoh And Ryu.

"Don't look at me, I beg of you!" As she got back up, she cleaned her red pants and turned away.

"Anne, please, its been so long we haven't seen each other!" said Jacko. Anna winced. "Im sorry, I betrayed you, im on the evil side...Im ...your enemy now...please forgive me!" Anne started to cry silently. "I must go..." she began to run away pushing some of Zeke's teamate away. "Oh great, you just made my new teamate run away...what a shame, and she sais where the evil side" laughed Zeke.

Enjoying himself fully at the reation of his brothers crew. Yoh looked at him angrely.

"'Cause of you, she will feel unwanted!" he yelled at him, ready to attack. Hao just gave a light smirk. " Your wrong brother, just my attention is enought to say she is wanted, plenty wanted. I have plans for her... little brother." he chuckled. Hao was about to walk away to get back Anne until Yoh steped in front of him. His face showed he wasn't too happy of his brothers attitude and the way he treated Anne. "And what if she doesnt want to do you evil bidding? What then huh? I nkow she may be realy quiet, but she knows when to come out of her shell!"

Zeke looked at him, he was beginning to loose patience. " Do you not recall the bet she made with me?" he said simply. Yoh noded lightly, trying to remember.

flash back

" If I win, you come in my team, sure you wont be able to fight since you would lose, but I want you in my shaman kingdom, you are worth sparring you life even though you will lose to me" he was confident and determined, Anne could read it in his eyes.

" And if I win, you get out of your own team and come to mine. Including you will have to serve me and go with my dream,so I will be the Shaman queen!"

Zeke flinched, he knew she had a little difference in the goals, but making him his servent, that was not like the Anne he knew. "Fine, but when I win, you will have to kiss my feet and regret those words you was spat at me!"

end of flash back

"Yah, I remember..." he trailed his phrase, as he just got burned by his own brother. "Now, if you dont mind, I got a girl to go after before I lose her." he straighted his body, to look all mighty and powerful. He left quietly with his gang.

Anne's corner

Anne was at her favorite spot...The beach where lies the great spirit.

"I can't do it, I wanna go back home, where im not shunned by people cause a stupid bet... Home where my family would accept me no matter what..." she thought as she held her legs with both arms. She began to cry again. The wind blowing in her hair, making her tear frozen cold.

Her body began to shiver.

A half hour later, her tears drenched her clothes. Her lips turning a light blue, as she night approached and the cold began to be unbareble for someone wearring a sleeveless shirt.

"So...c-c-cold..." she wimpered. "Well then let me warn you up" said a familliar voice behind her. She quickly turned and saw the whole gang . Zeke smilled and handed her a blanket. Everyone behind him was laughing. They kept mummbling:

-Hey I wonder if he will hit on her yet?

-Man master Zeke has fallen for that twit!

-He is realy good at making that girl happy

-Do you think he gave up on Anna for the Shaman Queen thing?

-Got he is a flirt god --

- That girl is lucky enought to get close to him!

But Zeke let it all go. He prior occupation at this moment, is to keep Anne warm.

"Thanks Hao... Im sorry if I bailed out of you... I just co-""No Anne, don't speek right now, just get warm, I forgive you. But try to toughen up next time okay?" He looked so serious.

She nodded quickly. "Isn't it weired, darkness approached very soon today" she said to try to change the subject. "That means the tournament is almost over...And it knows, IM the one who will be king. By this phonomenon of darkness.. I give a 2 weeks and 4 days... exact before the winner is announced..I mean, before Im annouced winner hehe" Anne blinked a couple of times.

"Sure...lets go with that.." she though...But she completetly forgot Zeke could read minds.

"Time is very near for I to steel the great spirit..." thought Zeke as he signaled his group that they will camp here tonight. At approximetly 10:58pm, Anne felt that Windy came back from her usual routine. "Hey Windy!" she said with little enthousiam. Windy took her flame mode.

"Whats the matter Anne...you look so pale...and blue..." she circled a cuople of times to check her master out. "I guess i am sick...home sick...and sick of this new life...even thought i got the change to be with the man I love...Its just not enough... I dont want to be hated for the bad choices I made you know?..." Windy stared at her friend "I have a feeling... that you will be happy at the end, but you will miss a lot of people at the end..." she said a bit sad.

"I dont Know what you mean...but okay..." she whispered. Zekes fire began to fade, and most of the guys and girls where asleep. " I guess I shall do the same" She thought. She noticed Zeke has been glarring at her..like he was out of this world kind of gaze. Maybe he knows something she doesn't know. "I love you Zeke.." she said louder then a normal whisper.

Zekes lips made a light curl. Even when he was in that daze. Anne's eyes began to get heavy, and soon after her body just collapsed on the blanket. "I must see her once more...I have this bad feeling...I will lose her.." he thought. He noticed her purple oracle bell lit a powerful light, it blinked and then turned off. " What was that all about... it kindda looked like her oracle bell shut off for good..." he pondered.

As the thought of the wierd moment of the oracle bell ran through his mind, he too fell asleep on the ground.

Dream(Anne)

Anne was standing in a dark place. She soon noticed a white light in the far front of her. A flash of that light engolfed her. She was now in an old train station. The old clock, ticking so loudly. She looked all sides. No one. She steped out, the rail road wasnt old, infact, it was in cristal.

Anne wanted to touch it. Making sure it was ereal, but she stoped in the middle of her tracks as she heared and saw a train comming slowly to a stop for the train station. She looked at the details of the vehicle. What was odd of it, was it was made out of cristal and silver. "Is thing real?" she asked her self. A faceless man steped out of the trained. Anne gasped of horror.

"Train ticket ma'm?" he asked gently, handing out his hand. Anne blinked. "I dont have no train tickets...unless" she thought. She searched all her pockets, and found a golded ticket. She handed the ticket to the faceless man. "Thanks Ma'm, now if you please step if the OSStrafer train please, and we will safely bring you to your --------" said the man as he entered the train.

Anne ran trying to catch up to the faceles man "Wait I didnt here the last word!" The door to the captains office was shut. "Well, I guess I just gotta wait to go to where ever..." she sighed.

She sat on the luxurious chairs. She grabbed her duffel bad she had.

Moments later, the train began to stop. The faceless man came out " Here is your destination Ma'm" Anne son got up and took her stuff, she got out of the train and looked at her surroundings. Black moutains, the greenest land, darks blue skies, with lightning. The great spirit was between 2 mountains.

She quickly turned around "This has to be a mi-" she gasped. No train. NO rail road. Nothing but green land. Her heart began to pound. "What do I do now!" she panicked. She began running around, but no luck, until she saw a yellow flame ball. !Windy!" she yelled as she reached the element of wind.

"Oh Windy, you wont believe how I got there, this man...he had no face and th-" "Goodbye Anne, I dont think Ill see you again..." "What are you talking about Windy?" "I wont ever see you again, nor talk too you, you may feel me, but you wont see me anymore..." "What do you mean? Are you mad at me?" As soon as that phrase ended, a pillar of light fell on her.

"What the!" she screamed "Windy! Help me!" windy didnt budge. She just stared at her. Annes body began to get lighter, so light she began to rise up to the clouds where the pillar led. "Windy doo something!"

end of dream

And a rose to fast. Sweat on her forehead, breathing heavily. She looked around, she didn't recognize here surroundings. Wait, yes she did. "Im in a hospital?" she looked at one of her only arms that where on her chest. A needle was in her skin, one of the water bags where attached to it.

She winced "I hate needles..." she whispered. She looked around, she was on a white bed, curtens surounded her. "Zeke? Where am I! Hello anyone?" she tried getting up, but it was like her body was pinned to the bed.

She heared voice:

-Doctor, I think she is awakened

-Realy? I shall announce it to them

-I will keep and eye on her so she won't do anything

-Okay, just becareful, she has been there for quite a while, we dont want her to panick

-No problem doctor

"Who are those voice, there not from Zeke, or his crew, there not from Yoh's either...its not Silva or Kalim..." thought Anne as she tried to get her heart beat to normal.

She heard foot steps comming towards her bed. The curtains slowly opened. Anne held her breath so she wont scream. But then familliar faced came. It was her family. She blinked a couple of times. " Mom, dad, Philippe...Joseph? What are you guys doing in patch village?" she said cluless.

Her mom checked her forerhead. "Oh my, she must be halucenating, Honey, there no such thing as a 'patch village'. Where in Canada, sweety, not in a fantasy world..." she gently said.

Her father looked at her "...Sweety, youve been in a coma for a long time..." she said as he bent down beside her bed. Her little brother looked at her " Dude, you where hit my lightning!" he yelled. Her older brother added "And being on the computer full of metal, it din't work at all..."

Anne's eyes widened "I was hit by lightning..lived...coma!" she repeated... Her whole familly nodded. The doctor pushed aside the family and took her tempeture. "I think we should let her sleep, she has a light fever, and we dont want it worse..." The family nodded.

As she was alone in the room. Her eyes began to get puffy and started to cry. "You mean..patch viallage, my new friends...and Zeke...where all fake...?" she whispered to herself. She put her hand on her acking chest...but then felt something...she whent under her hospital clothes anxiously and found Zekes pendant.

"Oh...mm..m...m...maybe..." she lifted her right hand and found her purple oracle bell. "By the god...It was true!" she smilled lighting and caressed her memories of her advanture.

HaoXRose: ENDING! I like those kind of ending...but it quite sad that she doesnt get to be with Hao for the rest of her life...Anyway, this is theending of my first fanfic ever! I hope you guys enjoyed it...now thats its over, you may put flammes of anything you want, ill read it anyway or whatever they do when its finished!

I am making a new fic, and its a naraku one...dont remember the title...but you can find it easy, just by finding my user name. Well see yah next stories!rose


End file.
